Keep Holding On
by BellaRose55
Summary: Alex Russo has everyone wondering about her mysterious behavior. She seems to be hiding something, but nobody can figure out what. But when her secrets are revealed, everything begins to unravel and the truth is more than they can handle. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alex pulled her curls up, before letting them drop to her shoulders again. She sighed, finally leaving her hair alone. She stood in front of the mirror, turning to make sure her stomach was covered. She pulled her blue shirt out, making it baggier then it already was.

She entered the usual crowded hallways, waving to Harper on her way to her locker. "Hi Alex, check out my totally awesome outfit."

Alex grinned, glancing down at Harper's colorful outfit. Every color in the rainbow was on her horizontal striped dress, matching her rainbow headband and jewelry. "It's totally awesome."

"Ya know, I'm not too fond of your attitude lately. You better watch it missy." Harper's index finger pointed toward Alex, before turning around and walking away. Alex rolled her eyes, taking the last book out of her miniature locker. She slammed it shut and made sure it was locked securely. She felt large hands wrap around her waist. She turned her head and soon felt Dean's hot lips press against hers. "Ms. Russo! For the tenth time, no kissing in the hallway!"

Alex once again, rolled her eyes, with a hint of annoyance. "Ok, we'll go kiss in the classroom."

"Don't act wise with me!"

"What is the big deal about kissing? We're in high school. People have relationships. Get used to it! Why don't you go bother the people who hardly have any clothes on!" Alex suddenly snapped. She leaned in and attacked Dean's lips. She continued to kiss him, ignoring Mr. Larrytake's yells.

Max walked by, shaking his head at his sister. He knew he'd be hearing about this when Alex and his parents fought, something that happened often the past two weeks. It used to be an argument that lasted two minutes. But lately, it was a fight, lasting the rest of the day and silence between Alex and her parents. Justin and Max were actually missing the 'old' Alex.

"Ms. Russo! Your parents will be hearing about this!" Mr. Larrytake spun on his heels, pushing through the crowd surrounding the scene. "The show's over!"

"Why'd you do that?" Dean asked, letting his hands slide down her waist.

"Because I'm tired of him!"

"Yeah, but now you're in trouble. And it's so unfair that he didn't yell at me." Dean bent down to pick up the pen that had just slipped out of his hand.

"It's not anything new. Justin and Max are the perfect ones and I'm the one who just keeps making mistakes."

"Making mistakes? What has gotten into you lately?" Alex could hear the concern in his voice.

Alex shook her head. "Just…forget it!"

Dean watched as Alex's heels clicked down the halls. He felt worry, knowing something was wrong.

Alex struggled to keep her eyes open. She sat in the back of the classroom, leaning her face against her hand that leaned on top of the desk. Harper sat beside her, sketching down each note. "Ms. Russo?"

She popped her head up, completely oblivious of what was happening. "Huh?"

"Question eleven in your packet." Ms. Roy shifted her weight to one leg, letting her hand drop onto her shapely waist.

"Oh um…" Alex casually flipped through the packet, finally finding the page. She glanced over at Harper's paper that was full of words. "George Washington?"

Ms. Roy sighed, with a hint of annoyance. Her eyebrow slightly raised and her hands moved her glasses down her nose. "Ms. Russo, if you were listening and taking notes, you would have heard that it was John Quincy Adams. I will speak to you after class."

Alex rolled her eyes again, pulling her notebook out. She opened it to a random page and began to write.

The bell had finally rung. Everyone flew to the door, shoving and yelling at one another. Alex paused at the door and turned around, when she heard her name being called. She walked over to Ms. Roy and leaned her body against the desk behind her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. What is with you lately? You can't even keep your eyes open. Is there something going on at home?" Ms. Roy stood straight, folding her arms together.

"No. I'm just…I'm…I haven't been sleeping."

"Is there a reason you're not sleeping? Are you afraid or traumatized of something?" she was starting to sound worried, as well.

"No, I've just…been so stressed with homework and midterms and everything." Alex loved that she was good at lying.

"Well, maybe you should talk to your teachers. If you're struggling with a subject, we're here to help." She scribbled down on a pink paper. "Here's your late pass and I expect to see you paying attention."

Alex nodded and headed for her next class. On her way there, she dashed into the bathroom and was soon staring at the brownish substance. She waited there for a few more minutes, making sure she was done. She flushed the toilet and left the stall. She quickly washed her hands and splashed her pale face with water. She looked at herself in the mirror, once more, before leaving the bathroom. "Four more periods before lunch."

The four classes went by slow, as always. She ignored the class and focused on staying awake. Hopefully she'd stay awake at lunch. She yawned as she sat down across from Harper. The delicious, slice of cheesy pizza entered Harper's mouth. She stared in misery, feeling her eyelids become heavy. She rubbed her eyes, waking herself up. "Alex why don't you get lunch."

"I'm not feeling that well and I'm not hungry."

"What's the matter Russo? Why don't you have lunch?" Dean plopped himself on the seat next to Alex, letting his hand rest on her lower back.

"I don't feel that well."

He intertwined his hand with her, his eyebrows suddenly squinting. "Babe, you're hands are freezing."

"That's because I'm freezing."

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You have to eat something." He rubbed his hand against hers, trying to warm her.

"No. I'm good. I'm afraid I'll puke if I eat anything."

"Do you want to go home?" He felt really concerned, searching for an answer.

"No, I'm fine really."

_Review! This is my first story for Wizards of Waverly Place. I have written 18 stories for Instant Star, Hannah Montana, Titanic, Enchanted, Another Cinderella Story, and H2O: Just Add Water. And now of course this one. I hope you all enjoyed and I absolutely love getting reviews! Review! Review! Review! _

_Love BellaRose55_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex gawked at the image reflecting in the mirror. Suede black ankle boots, with a four-inch heel and a bow on side, tucked into skinny jeans, leading to her black sweater, where a bow rested on the side of it. Her dark curls rested against her straight shoulders. The usual sound of her heels approached the stairs, grabbing her bag on the way down. She slightly grinned at her Father, who was of course, watching TV. He peeled his eyes off the screen, smiling back. Something they hadn't done in a while. Lately, every time they see each other, a fight is developed. "Where are you going sweetheart?"

"Out with Dean."

"Where with Dean?" He asked with a little hesitation, realizing this would most likely turn into an argument.

"To dinner." She said, becoming a bit impatient.

"Oh what restaurant?"

"I don't know Dad. It's a surprise." Her voice became tense, with a hint of annoyance.

"Well you're awfully dolled up."

"He told me to look nice. Is that such a problem?" She leaned against her right leg, glancing at the clock.

"Stop with the attitude. I have the right to know where my daughter is going."

"Why don't you trust me?" Alex glanced at her Mother entering the room.

"I do trust you."

"Then why do you always have to know what I'm doing, where I'm going, how I'm getting there, who I'm with…"

"Because I'm your Father! I need to know these things. For all I know you could be out at parties…" He began, soon to be cut of by his daughter.

"See you don't trust me! You think I'm at parties hooking up with random guys and drinking. I can't believe you'd even think that I'd do that!" She grabbed her coat, and her hand collided with the doorknob.

"Don't you dare leave this house!"

"Why? I have a random guy waiting for me!" She yelled, her sarcasm filling the room.

"Alex don't you dare leave!" But it was too late. The door slammed before his eyes, as Alex disappeared into the snow.

She walked down a few blocks, waiting for Dean. His eyebrows burrowed, as his eyes landed on her. She plopped herself in the car, sighing to the warm car and connecting her lips with Dean's. "Why were you over here?"

"I had a fight with my Dad and I walked out and I had to leave before he came after me."

"Now why?" Dean continued driving, shaking his head at her explanation.

"He doesn't trust me. He has to know every little thing going on in my life and he thinks I'm out partying and drinking and hooking up with random guys."

"Why? That's not like you at all."

"I know and he's just…I can't stand him anymore. I can't wait to move out." Alex leaned against the back of the warm seat.

"Are you alright babe?"

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine." She looked out the window, feeling tears build in her eyes.

_Review! Sorry it's a little short and I meant to update a few days ago, but I've been so bust lately! Sorry! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex continuously gagged into the toilet, one hand holding back her curls. She took a deep breath in, glancing at the clock beside her. Nine thirty. She quickly wiped her mouth, as the door creaked open. "Alex, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's probably just a stomach bug." Alex planted her feet on the floor, turning around to her Father.

"You've been in here every morning. I hear you. And you're clothes have been loose. Are you pregnant?"

"Pregnant? You think I'm pregnant? Well you're…" Before she could finish her sentence, she collapsed into her Father's arms. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting into an unconscious phase.

"Help! Somebody Help! Call 911!" He instantly screamed, before his wife ran to the scene.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" She watched her husband carry her to the couch, terrified. "Justin call 911 now!"

Even in her delirious haze, she was able to feel them lift her onto a gurney and the cold air drift over her nose. She could still hear the cries and terror when people spoke.

* * *

The smell of the room met with Dean's nostrils, sending chills up his spines. He dragged himself to the front desk, dabbing his eyes with a clean tissue. "Is…is there…any news on…Al…Alex…. Rus…. Russo?"

"And you are?"

"Her boyfriend, Dean." He whispered, in a low, almost husky voice.

"Hold on. Let me check." She quickly typed, her eyes glued to the screen. She finally peeled them off, creating eye contact with him. "They're still working on her. She had a low heart rate. There might be a chance of coma."

"Coma? As in unconscious for days? Weeks? Months? Years?"

"Well, yeah. But, there's also a chance of her not going into a coma." She pushed her dark curls behind her ears. "She's on the second floor, if you'd like to wait up there."

"Okay. Thank you." Dean could feel his heart shatter into a million little pieces. His legs quickly moved to the elevator, and his finger collided with the cold button. After making his way upstairs, he casually glanced in each room, stopping when his eyes landed on Alex. He watched from the small window, at the chaotic scene. Doctors dashing around, calling to one another. Then, he almost collapsed right then and there.

"Clear!"

_Okay, the end might be a little confusing to some, but you'll understand in chapter four. I just want to point out some chapters will be short and some will be long. Also, weekends are probably going to be the days I update the most. That doesn't mean I won't update on weekdays, but you'll most likely get updates on weekends. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd like to thank my reviewers. Reviews are what make me update faster. Review!!!!_

_Love BellaRose55_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Clear!" Alex's body popped into the air, but the machine kept beeping. The machine was flat. The doctors repeatedly rubbed the shock paddled together, before colliding them with Alex's chest. "Clear!" The machine paused, before continuously beeping. They repeated the steps again. And again. Finally the lines jumped like an ecstatic kindergartner.

Dean watched from behind the door, feeling his own heart stop. Lilly was gone, alerting everyone else. He felt his limbs shake and his legs began to feel numb. His attention suddenly went back to the doctors. They were all running around, keeping her heartbeat steady. He continued to stare, hoping for her to be okay. He finally peeled his eyes off of the room and headed towards the floor waiting room.

The room was empty, but not silent. The TV above played, but he ignored it.

_She screamed in pain as she pushed for the second time. She clutched onto her husband's hand as she pushed when each contraction hit her. She found that every time she pushed, she began to feel more pain. She pushed for a fourth time and let out a painful moan. _

_With one more push, and loud screams were filled through the room. Both parents glanced at the baby girl before their eyes, before she was taken away. They both waited impatiently, intertwining their fingers together. Their baby girl was soon brought to them, being cuddled in their arms. They both smiled at the beautiful baby they created. She was the most amazing thing they had laid their eyes on. She was perfect. Her beautiful eyes and her…_

Dean suddenly pulled his eyes lids apart, feeling his heart repeatedly pump. He paused a moment, confused at the weird dream he has just had. He glanced as his watch. Thirty minutes. He was sleeping for thirty minutes. He planted his feet on the white tiles and walked towards the room. He slyly peeked in. There she lay. As pale as could be. His eyes flew onto the machine. Her heartbeat was finally steady. He opened the door and sat on the blue chair next to her bed. After the nurse in the room smiled at him, he knew he was allowed in. He left a kiss on her lips, before holding her hand tight. He studied every feature. He was not leaving her side.

But, an hour had passed. She was still not awake. "Why isn't she up yet? When is she suppose to be up?"

"Well…we're not sure when she's going to wake up. She could be out for another minute, or she could be out for years." The nurse hated to spread the bad news, but she knew she had to.

"Years?"

"Yes, it's called a coma. I'm so sorry."

"A coma? She's in a coma?"

"Well there's a possibility. Don't get too nervous yet." The nurse quietly slipped various papers into a file.

"Well, what's wrong with her? Why did this happen?"

"We're not quite sure yet. There are numerous possibilities. Panic attacks, dehydration, pregnancy…"

"Pregnancy? She could be pregnant?"

"Like I said, we're not sure. These are just possibilities. We're not even sure if it's a possible chance." She slid the files into the draw below her, before dabbing some lotion into her hands.

"It was an accident really. I went to my cousins to get something and he was having a stupid high school party and somebody spiked her water bottle. We both drank it, but we didn't know. We were both drunk and we're not even really sure what happened that night."

"Look I'm sorry to get you so nervous. We have about ten reasons why this happened, and they could all be wrong. Don't get nervous. The blood results should be done in an hour. That will rule out a few possibilities and will notify us if she's pregnant."

"Well if she is pregnant, will the baby be okay?" Dean continued to go on, completely terrified.

"We don't know. The shock paddles usually do harm the baby, but we had no choice but to use them. We were running out of time. Once she wakes up and once some of the tests come in we'll know more."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring any other thoughts. He then looked at Alex. "I love you."

_Review! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. When I haven't updated in a while, it is because I'm busy and don't have time. So please stick with me. Thanks and review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, ignoring any other thoughts. He then looked at Alex. "I love you."

"Dean?" Alex whispered in a low husky voice, as she pulled her eyelids apart.

"Alex! Oh my gosh, I was so worried." He pressed his lips against hers, as he felt relieved. "Alex what's going on?"

"Dean…I um…"

"Alex are you pregnant?"

"Um…yeah." Alex bit down on her lower lip, moving her eyes to the left.

"What? Alex you're kidding right? It was an accident somebody spiked our drink. Your parents are going to kill me…maybe even…"

"Dean! We don't have to tell them! I'm not telling them." Alex's breathing rapidly increased, but she managed to calm herself down.

"Oh and I suppose they're not going to wonder why you're in the hospital."

"I'll tell them I was dehydrated." Alex coughed, as she glanced at the machine beside her.

"Alex…you're pregnant. Do you realize you're going to be a mother? How far along are you?"

"Um…two months." Alex's eyes gazed to the left again, as she took a deep breath in.

"Okay the results are here." Dr. Stevens walked in, slightly smiling at Alex for comfort.

"I think we already know the results. She told me she was pregnant."

"Well…that's not what her tests told me. We checked the blood for pregnancy and that was false. But we also looked at her bone test, which was very weak and lacking oestrogen. We've diagnosed you with…"

"Um…I am dehydrated what do you know?" Alex cut in mid-sentence, avoiding her known diagnoses.

"Well yeah, due to Anorexia and Bulimia."

Dean's jaw dropped, completely shocked. As he thought about it more, the pieces began to fit; the baggy clothes, her freezing hands, her mood swings, and her excuses about meals. "Alex?"

"You must have the wrong person." Alex struggled to deny it, even though she knew Dean had figured out it was true.

"Sorry. You're the only Alexandra Russo here. You're family will be up in a moment to see you and the Physiatrist will be in to see you in about an hour. We've already injected you with fluids, but you will need to eat tonight. We'll start off with light meals and small portions and work our way up to average portions and meals. I'll leave you and your family privacy, but I'll be checking in every now and then. If you need anything just buzz me in." Dr. Stevens opened the door, greeting her family who was entering, just as she was exiting.

"Alex sweetie, we were so worried about you. Are you okay?" Theresa made her way to her daughter, gently giving her a hug.

"I'm fine Mom."

"Well what's going on? Do they know what's wrong with you?" Theresa fixed the blankets on Alex's bed, slightly tucking her in.

"It's just dehydration." Alex nodded, glaring at Dean.

"Yeah, because of Anorexia and Bulimia." Dean could feel Alex's eyes burning through his skin. He knew if looks could kill, he'd be dead, instantly.

"He's lying."

"Alex stop it!" Dean rested his hand on his forehead, furious.

"Alex…why? Why would you do this?" Theresa struggled to hold back her tears. No Mother wanted to see their child depressed and in pain.

"Because…just because!"

"So you're not pregnant?" Dean's head pounded with confusion, as he felt the pressure of his tears build up inside.

"Pregnant? You mean there was an actual chance?" Jerry's eyes grew wide, glaring at Dean.

"Jerry stop it." Theresa collided her elbow with his arm, as a cue to stop. "Alex is there anything you want to talk to us about. You know we're always here for you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

Max stared at his sickly sister. The needles and tubes attached to her, sent chills up his spine. He might not have always got along with her, but he hated seeing her like this. He wanted to cry, but he felt as if he couldn't. "Al…Alex…why would you stop eating?"

"This is all your fault Dean! You had to tell them!" Alex pulled the needles and tubes off of her pale body, before dashing out of the bathroom. They all ran after her, never feeling more terrified.

"Alex where are you going?!" Dean yelled as he chased after her. "Somebody help us!"

They followed her down the steps and outside, right in front of the hospital, where Dean grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me! You did this! You told them!"

"Alex we're trying to get you help! Please stop!" Dean held onto her shoulder, his tears finally falling from his eyes.

"Alex you have to stop. We just want to help you." Justin spoke up, looking back for a nurse.

"I don't need help! There's nothing wrong with me!" Her breathing once again rapidly increased, as she gasped for air.

"Alex, please." Jerry begged, trying to hold her steady, as she began to collapse again.

"I can't breathe." Alex cried, as her body fell against the ground.

"Alex!"

_Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation and was so busy before than, and didn't have time to update. But I'm back now. I also want to say if anyone has any ideas let me know and I'll see if I can work their way into the story. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone had a happy holiday. Review! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alex where are you going?!" Dean yelled as he chased after her. "Somebody help us!"

They followed her down the steps and outside, right in front of the hospital, where Dean grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch me! You did this! You told them!"

"Alex we're trying to get you help! Please stop!" Dean held onto her shoulder, his tears finally falling from his eyes.

"Alex you have to stop. We just want to help you." Justin spoke up, looking back for a nurse.

"I don't need help! There's nothing wrong with me!" Her breathing once again rapidly increased, as she gasped for air.

"Alex, please." Jerry begged, trying to hold her steady, as she began to collapse again.

"I can't breathe." Alex cried, as her body fell against the ground.

"Alex!"

"Get more help! We need more doctors!" A nurse dashed out towards the horrific scene, which now had blood involved. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. She ran out of her room…and now she…she can't breathe! Help her! She fell against the floor and I don't know where's she bleeding!" Jerry continuously babbled, staring at the blood that was spilling onto the ground.

The nurse began CPR on Alex; soon realizing the blood was coming from her head. She had still been conscience, but struggling to breathe. More doctors dashed over, pulling her onto a gurney. They rushed her away, bringing her into the closet room, where they almost had to pull the shock paddles out again. Luckily, injecting more fluids into her, was the solution. They stitched up her head, before injecting more fluids.

"Hi Alex. I'm Samantha, I'll be your psychiatrist."

"I don't need a psychiatrist, I'm fine." She still would not give in to her illness.

"Well…the first step is to admit your problem."

"There's nothing wrong with me." She continued to deny it, her eyes wandering the room.

"Look sweetie, I know how you feel. I had an eating disorder when I was eighteen. I was in an abusive relationship, which led me to starve myself."

Alex looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I'm…I'm…never mind."

"You can tell me anything. I don't have to tell your family." She slightly smiled, wishing to bring hope to Alex. "What happened to your arm?"

Alex glanced down at the large bruise on her arm. "Oh…I um…fell down the steps."

"Alex…are you being abused?"

Alex was silent, before more tears fell from her tired eyes. "Yes."

"By who?"

"My Ex boyfriend…Mason."

_I threw a twist there! Sorry it's short! Review!!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alex…are you being abused?"

Alex was silent, before more tears fell from her tired eyes. "Yes."

"By who?"

"My Ex boyfriend…Mason."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

Alex shook her head, glancing at the clock above the door. "I keep trying to get away from him, but he keeps finding me. My boyfriend and I had been going out for two years, then he left for a while, because he move. While he was gone, Mason came along and we began to date. But…then he became…abusive. I broke up with him and he left for a while. Dean's been back for two years and Mason's been back for a year, abusing me."

"Is this why you've stopped eating?"

Alex shook her head, glancing at the clock once again. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Alex it's okay to admit it."

"Okay. What do you want me to say?! That I think I'm fat?! That I was sexually abused?! That I'm tired of living like this?!" Tears exploded from her tired eyes, glancing at the clock for a third time.

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to help you get through this. We're done for today."

"Can you send my boyfriend in?"

Samantha nodded, before quietly leaving the room. It had been another eight minutes, before Dean had arrived in the room. "Hey babe. How you doing?"

Alex shrugged, even though she knew the answer was, "terrible." She had wanted to tell him her secret, but now that he was standing in the room, she felt as if the words wouldn't slip from her mouth. "I…I…"

"You can tell me anything Alex. You know I won't tell anyone."

"I can't." Alex's tears began to fall for the umpteenth time, glancing at the clock for a fourth time. "If…if Ma…Mason comes to the hospital…tell him…tell him I'm not here."

"Mason? You mean that jerk who broke your heart and almost killed you guys?" Dean asked, as he watched her nod her head. "Why? Why would he come?"

"I…I…he…I can't tell you."

"You can tell me anything."

"He's been…abusing me." The words finally slipped from her lips, more tears tracing her pale cheeks.

"What?! You haven't told me?! What…what has he done to you? I'm going to kill him! How…how long has this been going on for?"

"A year."

"A year? This has been going on for a year, and you haven't said anything?!" Dean's voice began to grow tense and Alex could hear that he was angry.

"I'm sorry." Came Alex's meek voice, as her tears continued to flow down her sickly face.

"I'm not…I'm not mad. I'm just angry at this disgusting jerk! If he ever lays a hand on you again, I'll kill him."

"Dean…I love you."

"I love you too."

_Review! (Sorry it's short- long chapters coming soon!)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay Alex. It's time to eat. We're going to start with a low based oatmeal and eventually work our way up to regular eating habits." The nurse entered the room, handing Alex a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of water.

"I'm not hungry…I'm feeling nauseous."

"That's okay. That's probably because you're hungry." The nurse knew Alex was going give her a hard time, but she wasn't going to give up.

"But, I'm not hungry." She rolled her eyes, growing annoyed.

"It doesn't matter. You need to eat."

"No, I don't."

"If you don't eat this right now, we're going to inject the food into you."

"Well…you better get the injection, because I'm not eating it." She pushed the bowl on the nightstand beside her, raising her eyebrows.

The nurse sighed, trying not to lose her patients. "Well then."

Alex watched her leave the room, before hopping out of the bed, with the oatmeal and into the attached bathroom. She quickly poured it into the toilet with the spoon, before dumping half of the water in, as well. It wasn't long before the nurse returned, holding an injection. "I ate all my oatmeal."

She raised her eyebrows, struggling to figure out whether she believed her. She walked by her bed, observing the bowl. She still couldn't figure out if she really ate it. "Well…it doesn't hurt to give you the injection. It'll help anyway."

"No! I ate it! I don't need some stupid injection!" She screamed, her breathing beginning to rapidly shorten.

"It'll still help."

"No!" She screamed one last time, before she was gasping for air.

The nurse ran to the door, opening it to find Dean about to walk in. "Dr. Stevens! Emergency in room 203!"

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"What wrong?" Dr. Stevens asked, dashing into the room. She grabbed the injection, quickly slipping the needle beneath Alex's pale skin. "Breathe Alex. Breathe."

It was a few minutes, before Alex's breathing became stead and she was injected with two more fluids. "Is she alright?"

"Well…she's okay now. It was pretty much just a panic attack, but it was brought on from starvation and lack of nutrients. I mean we're injecting the nutrients into her, but it's not going to be enough after awhile. And even getting the least bit tense, caused her to not being able to breathe."

"Alex, you have to eat, or you're going to die." Dean gently spoke, feeling more tears well up in his tired eyes.

"No! I can't stop now!"

"Alex, calm down. You're going to have another panic attack." Dean whispered, walking beside her bed. He softly stroked her dark curls, feeling her cold skin. "Alex, I'm confused. Are you starving yourself because you're being abused or because you're fat?"

"I'm not starving myself."

"Let me go see if the psychiatrist is free." Dr. Stevens excused herself from the room, before the nurse followed.

"Alex…do you think you're fat?"

"Yeah…" she huskily whispered, slowly nodding her head.

"Did…Mason…make you think this?"

"No…well…kind of." She once again whispered, before Samantha quietly entered the room.

"Hello."

"Hi." Dean cleared his throat, feeling the tears begin to choke him.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Okay, well…Alex, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Alex shrugged, avoiding eyes contact with both, Dean and Samantha. Her eyes wandered the room, trying to avoid any questions or thoughts that Dean or Samantha would say.

"Dean, maybe if you could leave for a few minutes?"

Dean nodded, as he stared at his unhealthy girlfriend. "Okay. I'll be right outside in the waiting room, if you need me."

"Okay." Samantha slightly smiled, waiting till he left to speak. "So…let me know everything about Mason."

Alex sighed, wishing she hadn't said that. "What do you want to know?"

"Well you two had gone out before this…right? How was your relationship then?"

"Well…" Alex began, beginning to grow uneasy. "He was so sweet and romantic in the beginning…and then he turned into some monster and got in this fight with my brother and his girlfriend. He left after that and Dean moved back here about three months later. About six months after that, Mason returned and he found me. I told him I had a boyfriend and I didn't like him, and he got angry. He goes to my school and the next day he pulled me into the janitors' closet and began to abuse me. I told him to stop…but…but he didn't listen." Tears trickled down her cheeks, as she began to relive the moment.

"It's okay Alex."

"He did that to me everyday in school and he told me if I told anyone he'd kill me and even if he was in jail he'd find a way."

"Alex, believe me, he's not going to hurt you ever again." Samantha began to comfort, instantly beginning to emphasize with her. "You said you were…sexually abused?"

More tears slipped from her eyes, tracing a path in her cheek. "Yeah. He began that after a few months."

"What kind of assault did he commit?"

"He would…inappropriately…touch me and he attempted to…rape me. He also…took…photo…photos of me." Alex struggled to let the words slip from her mouth.

"Were your clothes off when he took these photos and touched you?"

Alex nodded, tears uncontrollably falling from her eyes. "I tried to stop him, but…he…he…didn't listen. I feel disgusting."

"It's okay Alex. But…is this why you've stopped eating?"

"Kind of." The words surprised both of them. Alex had finally admitted something was wrong.

"Do you think you're fat?"

Alex nodded, wiping her cheeks. "He kind of led me to think that."

"That's completely normal."

"I just…I feel like…I don't even know how to explain it." She continued to sob, trying to calm herself down as her breathing slightly shortened.

"We're going to help you get through this. You're going to be just fine."

_Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean turned the corner, colliding his hand with the cold doorknob. "Alex?" He stared at the empty bed, baffled. He walked over to the door leading to the bathroom, continuously banging his fist against the wood. He opened the door, but it was empty. He ran out the room, almost crashing into the nurse. "She's not in there. Did they take her somewhere?"

"Alex?" She asked, searching for answers. When she received a head nod, she also became baffled. "She's not suppose to move from her bed. Not even for the bathroom, she needs to be with a nurse. Did you check the bathroom?"

"I checked she's not there." Dean watched the nurse dash into the room, before dashing right back out. She clicked down on her walkie-talkie, as she ran around the corner. He had no clue what was happening.

* * *

"You told! How could you?!" He vigorously screamed, slapping her across the face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized, tears tracing her cheeks. She didn't know what to do. She was locked in a small closet, with Mason leaving a trail of unwanted kisses down her neck. "Please stop."

"Shut up! I'll do what I want!" He slammed her petite body against the wall, before attacking her lips with his. He explored her body with his hands, Alex struggling to escape from his rough grip. He slipped her plaid, blue pajama pants down, bringing memories of the janitors' closet. She shivered at his touch, her body becoming tense.

"Please don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you…yet." He pushed her on the floor, as she felt her breathing shortening and her heartbeat increasing. She knew she was going to die, whether Mason killed her or a panic attack killed her. She tried to calm herself down, but Mason pulled her blue, pajama tank top off, leaving her almost bare. It wasn't long before she was completely bare, terrified of what were to happen.

"Please don't." She begged, trying to cover her body. Her breathing continued to shorten with every touch. She had to get out of here and she had to get out now. "HELP!"

"Shut up!" He screamed, repeatedly slapping her across the face. He pulled his shirt off, wiping the sweat off his upper lip. He then searched through the jackets and bags in the closet, pulling out a pair of glasses. He broke them in half, before pulling the glass piece out. It broke apart, leaving the jagged edges sharp. He swiped it across Alex's petite skin, leaving a painful, bloody gash. She let out a whimper, as she gasped for air.

"HELP!" She screamed again, risking her life. He climbed on top of her, wrapping his hands around her neck.

"Don't make a sound!"

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Dr. Smith paused outside the closet door, listening to the muffled screams.

"Yeah. I'll go get the police." She dashed through the halls, on her way.

Dr. Smith couldn't listen any longer. Somebody could be dying in there, and he was standing out side listening to their last screams. He slipped a key out from his pocket, quietly sliding it the door, and pulling it open. There he saw, Alex on the floor, naked and crying, while Mason was on top of her, choking her. "Hey! Don't move!"

But it was too late. Mason slapped him across the face, before making his escape. Dr. Smith dashed by Alex's side, trying to figure out what to do. And then the group of police officers and doctors showed up, all surrounding the scene. Dr. Stevens pushed her way through, as her eyes landed on Alex. "That's my patient."

"What's going on?"

"She was on the floor naked, crying, there was a man with his shirt off on top of her, choking her. He ran off before I could catch him. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She's anorexic! She's having a panic attack! Somebody get a gurney, Rachael get her fluids!" She ordered, pushing her way over to Alex. A police soon arrived with a gurney, pushing the now large group of people back.

"That's my girlfriend!" Dean cried, running by her side.

"Dean." She huskily whispered, in between he wheezes. She was dressed in her pajama bottoms and her bra was on, but unclipped in the back. He was terrified of what happened, but her scooped her up, placing her on the gurney, and leaving a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He blew her another kiss, as Rachael returned, with various fluid injections in her arms. She handed them one by one to Dr. Stevens, as she injected them beneath Alex's pale skin. But Alex's eyes began to grow wide, rolling around her head. She was beginning to drift into an unconscious phase.

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"That's my girlfriend!" Dean cried, running by her side.

"Dean." She huskily whispered, in between he wheezes. She was dressed in her pajama bottoms and her bra was on, but unclipped in the back. He was terrified of what happened, but her scooped her up, placing her on the gurney, and leaving a kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." He blew her another kiss, as Rachael returned, with various fluid injections in her arms. She handed them one by one to Dr. Stevens, as she injected them beneath Alex's pale skin. But Alex's eyes began to grow wide, rolling around her head. She was beginning to drift into an unconscious phase.

"She's losing too much blood! Look at her stomach!" Dr. Stevens shouted, her eyes falling on her stomach flooded with blood. "Bring her into the closest room! We need to stitch this up immediately!"

"Please help her. I love her so much." Dean cried, following the doctors into the room. Jerry, Theresa, Justin, and Max followed, terrified of what were to happen.

"What's going on?" Theresa questioned, her head pounding with confusion.

"Mason was abusing her! Now he somehow found her and this is what happened!" Dean informed, tears drowning his face. He couldn't wait till everything was back to normal. He couldn't wait till Alex was eating again and healthy and happy.

"I'm going to find him!" Justin furiously headed for the exit, only to be stopped by his Mother.

"You're not going anywhere. The police will find him." She sobbed, pulling her youngest son into a hug.

"Justin!" Juliet called, running into his arms. She tightly hugged him, rubbing his back. He sobbed into her shoulder, leaving a wet stain on her shirt.

"I can't believe this is happening. Why would she starve herself? Why would somebody abuse her? She's so beautiful and happy. Why did this happen?"

"It's okay, Justin. Everything is going to be okay." Juliet tried to comfort him, but wasn't getting very far.

Alex suddenly awoken, but wish she didn't as she felt the pain in her stomach. She felt sick as she saw them stitching her stomach up. Dean ran to her side, intertwining his hand with hers. "I love you so much. Never forget that. No matter what happens, always remember I love you."

"I love you too." She sobbed, more memories flashing through her head. The doctors finally finished stitching her up. Her breathing was study and she was conscious. The only problems were, she was sick and traumatized.

"Alex what's going on?" Theresa was severely confused, craving to be filled in on what was happening. "And Dr. Stevens, is she diagnosed with Bulimia or Anorexia?"

"She is Anorexic. The results show Bulimia and Anorexia, which is quite impossible, but she told us she started out bingeing and purging, but than began to starve herself, which is common. Most victims of Anorexia begin with Bulimia, but realize they're not losing enough weight. Anorexia is more efficient in losing weight, but can be more deadly."

"Thank you." Theresa calmed a bit, before turning her attention to her daughter. "Is it true, Mason is abusing you?"

The only thing Alex could do was nod. More tears traced a path in her cheek, as she looked up at Dean. "I'm sorry."

"I knew it!" Justin furiously clenched his fists, feeling a wave of emotions. "I hate that man!"

"Alex, why are you sorry?"

"I'm causing you all so much trouble." She sobbed, feeling Dean's hand rest against her shoulder.

"No you're not. None of what is going on is your fault." Theresa took a step closer, wiping her tears away. "Alex, what was Mason doing to you?"

"Beat me, harass me, sexually assault me, and verbally abuse me." She whispered, continuing to sob.

"What did he do to you now? Why were half of your clothes off?" Dean questioned, stroking her dark curls.

"He…he almost…rape…raped me." She struggled to let the words slip, but managed.

"How did you get the scratch?"

"A found a pair of glasses, broke them, and scratched me."

"What di…"

"Please no more questions. Ask my therapist." She innocently asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alex. We're just so worried about you."

_Review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alex walked into the house, dropping her jacket on the coat racks. She dragged herself to the steps, struggling to walk up them. "I'm going to go shower."

"Sweetie, let me help you up the steps." Theresa offered, rushing by her daughter's side.

"I'm fine." She said frustrated, but both her and her Mother knew she wasn't making it up the steps herself. She took a deep breath, making it onto the first step. But, as she stepped on the second step, her legs shook and her hands slipped. She collapsed on the steps, sliding down to the wooden floor. She broke into tears, feeling so helpless. Dean ran over, rubbing her back.

"Shh, don't cry baby. It's okay." He helped her up, wrapping her arm around his neck, and wrapping his arm around her waist. He supported her up the steps and into her room. "How did you shower at the hospital?"

"I took baths. The nurse would help me in and out."

"Why don't you shower in the downstairs bathroom? Get your stuff and I'll help you back down." Dean watched his girlfriend gather the items she needed, before starting for the door. Dean immediately ran by her side, supporting her, as he helped her back down the steps. Victoria turned to see her daughter, before returning to help her husband make grilled cheese.

"Max, can you set the table?"

"I guess." He muttered, still feeling sadness take over his body. He hated what had been going on. He hated that the family was going through a rough patch. He just wanted to get over the depressing weeks and get back to their normal, happy lives. But he knew the weeks of recovering and helping Alex heal would feel like forever.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like what's going on, but I promise everything will be okay." It was like his Mother had read his mind, but he realized his frown made it obvious of what he was thinking.

"This is all my fault." Dean spoke up, wanting to collapse to the floor and sob.

"Dean, why would you say that? This is nobody's fault, but that boy's." Theresa felt the same way as her son did, but she had to stay strong.

"But I'm her boyfriend. I should have figured out what was wrong with her. And I should have told you that I knew something was wrong with her."

"I just…I just…Hi Alex." Theresa paused on her sentence as she saw her daughter enter the kitchen. "We're almost done making lunch"

"What' are you making?" Alex pretended to not have heard the conversation she had been listening to earlier. Instead she took a seat next to her boyfriend, pulling her sweatshirt away from her small stomach. She stared down at her stomach, disgusted by what she thought was fat. She bagged her sweatshirt out again, trying to hide what she hated.

"Grilled cheese."

"Oh." Alex nervously replied, staring at the melted cheese in each sandwich her Mother placed on the plates on the table.

"You only need to eat half though, sweetie." Theresa added in hesitantly, as she watched her daughter search for an excuse. Everyone was now seated, quietly beginning to eat their sandwich.

"Okay." Alex said softly, taking a bite into the sandwich. She stared at it, horrified of what she had just done. She took another, before quickly swallowing it. She quickly finished half the sandwich, before excusing herself from the table. "I have to go to the bathroom,"

Everyone sighed, before exchanging look with one another. They all knew what Alex was doing, but didn't know how to approach the situation. Dean pushed back on his chair, standing up. "I'll be right back." He made his way to the bathroom, resting an ear against the door. He hated what he heard, but he didn't know what to do. Just behind the door was his girlfriend, forcing herself to vomit, because she thought she was fat and she was being abused. Dean quickly stepped back as the door opened, Alex becoming worried.

"Look, it not what you think."

"Then what was it? I'm so tired of this. I'm so tired of your stupid lies and all your crap! I'm done. I'm done with trying to get you to eat, because I don't know what to do anymore. You know what the doctor told us? She told us if you go another day without eating, you're going to most likely die!" Dean's words furiously slipped from his mouth, without thinking twice about what he said.

"What's going on?" Theresa inquired, as everyone began to enter the tragic scene.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It doesn't ever matter anymore." Alex wanted to run upstairs to her room so badly, but she knew even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to even make it past the hallway.

"No it's not nothing! And it does matter!" Dean snapped again, regretting the harshness in his voice. He calmed down, before gently whispering. "Alex, if you don't stop, you're going to die. Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. I love you more than I could love anyone or anything else in this world. You are my world."

"I love you too, but you don't understand! I want to die!"

_Review! (Sorry for delay!) _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What's going on?" Theresa inquired, as everyone began to enter the tragic scene.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. It doesn't ever matter anymore." Alex wanted to run upstairs to her room so badly, but she knew even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to even make it past the hallway.

"No it's not nothing! And it does matter!" Dean snapped again, regretting the harshness in his voice. He calmed down, before gently whispering. "Alex, if you don't stop, you're going to die. Please don't do this to me. Please don't leave me. I love you more than I could love anyone or anything else in this world. You are my world."

"I love you too, but you don't understand! I want to die!"

Those were the dreaded words. The words that made everyone struggle to hold their tears back. The words that made everyone speechless. Alex wanted to die. Something they had never expected from her. She was always so happy and humorous, enjoying every moment of life. But now, now she wanted that same life to end.

Max finally spoke up, his thirteen-year-old mind so confused. "You don't mean it right? You're just saying that. You're just joking."

Alex didn't know how to respond to him. He was so young, too young to know the truth. So instead, she looked down, her body trembling.

Theresa took a deep breath, before replying to her son. "Max, why don't you go hang out in the SubStation right now?"

He didn't answer, but he did as he was told, holding his tears back until her was alone. But Justin and Juliet followed him, trying their hardest to comfort him.

"Do you mean it, Alex?"

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, trying to pretend it weren't true. "I…I don't…yes."

"Please, Alex. Please don't do this. Why? Why would you want to die?" Dean's eyes began to water with tears.

"You don't understand what I've been through. I'm tired of living like this! I _can't_ keep living like this! I just can't! Everyday I used to go to school dreading what were to happen! I went to school everyday wondering if it were going to be my last day! Or if I were going to be raped? Or taken away? Do you know what's like to live like that for a year?!" She collapsed to the floor sobbing, as horrific memories flashing through her mind. She shut her eyes shut, struggling to get the scenes out of her head. "Stop it! Just leave me alone! Stop, stop, stop!"

Everyone exchanged worried looks, as she suffered on the floor before them. Dean bent down, attempting to comfort her, but didn't succeeded. "Alex…"

"Don't touch me!"

Nobody knew what to do. Anything they did only made it worse. So they waited until it ended. Until she finally calmed down. But she sat on the floor, sobbing. Dean sat down besides her, pulling her onto his lap. She leaned into her shoulder, continuing to sob. He rubbed her back, struggling to hold back his tears.

Theresa took Jerry's hand, leading him into their bedroom. She sat on the bed, letting a tear slip from her eye. "I don't know what to do anymore."

His eyes wandered to room, searching for an answer. But he didn't know what to do either. They never dealt with something like this before. It never even crossed their minds. "She needs help. And she needs it quick."

"Samantha said they were going to prescribe her on anti-depressants."

"She needs more than that. She's hit rock bottom. It's worse than _that_, if possible. She's having flashbacks where nobody can even move or she flips out. She's severely depressed and traumatized." Theresa nodded in agreement, grabbing the laptop from the desk. She opened open Google, before typing in, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." "What are you doing?"

"I think she has PTSD."

"She can't have something else. She doesn't want to hear that she has Anorexia, Depression, and now PTSD."

"It says all three illnesses of connected. One of the causes is sexual and physical abuse. Here are the symptoms- re-experiencing the traumatic event, such as, intrusive memories, flashbacks and nightmares dealing with the event, feeling intense distress when reminded of the event, intense physical reactions when reminded of the event. She has all of those."

"What's the next symptom?" Jerry wanted to deny she had PTSD, but he highly doubted it was false.

"Avoidance and emotional numbing, such as, avoiding things that remind you of the event, loss of interest in activities or life, feeling detached from others, and sense of limited future. Again, she has all of those."

"Next."

"Increased arousal, such as, difficulty falling or staying asleep, irritability or outburst of anger, difficulty concentrating, and feeling jumpy or easily startled. Again, she has all of these."

"Any other symptoms?"

Theresa nodded, reading directly from the site. "Other common symptoms include, anger, guilt, shame, self blame, depression, hopelessness, suicidal thoughts or feelings, feeling alienated or alone, feeling betrayal, and substance abuse. She has every symptom but substance abuse."

"How do we treat this?"

"It says, to seeks help right away, such as a therapist, which we have. Oh here, treatments include therapy, family therapy, and medication."

"So how do we tell her?" Jerry closed the laptop, sliding behind him, and wrapping his arm around his wife.

"We don't. We talk to Samantha first. We'll talk to her tomorrow, with Max. Dean and Justin can stay home with her. But Max really needs to talk to someone. He shouldn't have to deal with this at such a young age."

"I just wish there was something we could do for her."

_Review! Sorry about the major delay. This doesn't usually happen, except my computer needed to be fixed so I wasn't able to update. Thanks for your cooperations. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Okay, just check on her in a little while. If she's sleeping, let her. She hasn't been getting much sleep. We might be a while, so don't get nervous if we're long. And remember, if she asks what doctor we're at, just tell her you don't know. If you need anything, call." Theresa babbled, as she began to leave the house with her husband and youngest son.

"Okay, bye." He closed the door behind them, before making his way into the kitchen where his girlfriend and Dean were. "Do you want to come check on her with me?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded, as he heard the shower water upstairs go on. He exchanged curious looks with Justin, before they quickly made their way upstairs. "Alex?" Dean oepned her bedroom door, but it was empty.

"Check the bathroom, the water's on."

"Okay." He knocked on the bathroom door, hearing no answer except for the hundreds of water droplets bouncing off the shower floor. "Alex?"

"Maybe she can't hear with the water on." Justin suggested, slowly opening the door. Dean slowly and cautiously walked over by the shower, gently pulling the shower curtain back. There in her pajamas was Alex, blood spilling from her arm. "Oh my gosh. Juliet! Call 911!"

Alex!" Dean shouted, grabbing the nearest towel, and applying pressure on the deep, bloody wound. Justin turned the water off and pulled the drain up, begging to let the water flow away. Juliet came running up the steps, with a phone in her hand.

"What's going on?" She asked, but nobody had to answer. Alex was sitting in the shower, blood surronding her, and a knife beside her. "Oh my gosh." She quickly dialed 911, leaving to the hall, preventing passing out from the sight of the blood.

"Alex, why would you do this?" Dean asked, pulling her onto the bathroom floor. Justin wrapped a dry towel around her as Dean continued to apply pressure.

"I want to die." She sobbed, feeling her body tremble. The sirens finally went off, reveling Dean. The paramedics kicked the door down, made their way up to the scene and rushed Alex into the ambulance on a gurney. Justin drove the three of them to the hospital, debating when he should call his parents. He knew she would probably be okay, except for the fact of why she did this. He knew she was depressed, but he didn't think she'd actually try to kill herself.

He pulled out his phone, dialing his Mother's number, but she didn't pick up. He left a message, before being pulled into a hug by Juliet. She rubbed his back, trying comfort him. Dean got up as his phone rang, walking outside. "Hello?" Dean said, almost as a question. "Hello?"

"I have your girlfriend."

"Who is this?" Dean's eyes grew wide with terror, his heart suddenly increasing with speed.

"Take a guess." The voice was almost a whisper, and sounded familiar.

"I don't know. Who is this?"

"Is everything alright?" Justin asked, as he came outside to check on Dean

"I sexually abused your girlfriend and I'm gonna do it again. I'm going to rape her... again. She's a slut. I'm gonna take her with me and abuse and use her as a slave. She's a...."

"Get the **** away from us! Leave her alone! You ****** *******!!!!!" Dean screamed, as the line soon went dead. He punched the hospital wall, gritting his teeth.

"What happened?"

"Mason called. He...he told me he's going to rape her and he called her a slut and he's going to abuse her and use her as a slave."

"I'm going to call that FBI agent that spoke to us. She can probably track down the number and find him." Justin pulled out his phone, just before Dean left inside. He dragged himself to the front desk, getting the woman's attention.

"Where's Alex Russo?"

"She's in room 202. They're giving her a blood transfusion, she passed out from losing too much blood." She glanced back down at her computer screen, as she continued to quickly type.

"Are you sure she's in there?"

"Yes, there are doctors working on her." She looked up at him, burrowing her eyebrows. "Is there something wrong?"

"This guy that was abusing her called and he told me he had her. I just wanted to make sure he was making it up."

"I know exactly what you're talking about. I was in the middle of the situation the other day. I'll send somebody to double check for you." She sweetly smiled, attempting to comfort him. She buzzed a doctor, instructing them to check on Alexandra Russo. And that doctor soon buzzed her back. "She's there and healthy. They stitched up her arm, but they said if they didn't do a blood transfusion immediatly, she would have died in the next hour."

"But she's okay now, right?"

"Yes, in fact you can go visit her."

"Thanks." Dean took off, strolling down the hospital, viewing into every room. He stopped in room 202, where Alex was. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispered hoarsly, glancing down at her fingers.

"How...how are you feeling?" He tried to make conversation, feeling awkwardness sink between them- something that hadn't happened since their first date, or as they thought of it, "second" date.

"Okay...I guess."

"Did...did Mason rape you?"

"No, I told you he didn't." She said, feeling sick from just hearing his name.

"He called me before...and he said he....um...ra...raped you."

"He's tried too, but he hasn't."

"What about that night...you know...at the party?" Dean hated to admit it, but he knew he had to.

"You know that was you that night." She denied, trying not to even think he was right.

"Alex...that night...I woke up in my house...alone. And I'm pretty sure I remember what happened that night. I even remember getting onto the bus to my house. But...you woke up at the same house. And you can't remembered I thing that happened. And I'm pretty sure I didn't have sex that night and Date..."

"Don't!" Alex cut off, feeling a lump develop in the back of her throat. She began to feel the tears building up, knowing her was right, but she couldn't admit it. "This can't...this can't happen."

Dean didn't know what to say. His girlfriend was Anorexic, depressed, abused, raped, and now suffering from PTSD. He hated seeing her like this. And he knew that Mason didn't just hurt Alex, but hurt everyone close to Alex. "It's going to be okay."

"Maybe it didn't happen. Maybe nobody touched me that night."

"Do you still have the clothes you wore that night?"

"There in my room."

"Did you wash them?"

"No, I was so disgusted...I just...threw them on my floor and haven't touched them since." She began to cry, but managed to calm herself down.

"I'll be back in a little while." He started for the door, but Alex stopped him.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll send Justin and Juliet up. And I won't be long" He promised, and Alex nodded. And he wasn't long. He returned, quietly slipping into Alex's room. "The doctors are testing your clothing...for you know. It stays there forever."

"You told them?"

"Alex, it's okay."

"No, it's not! How could you tell them?! Now more people are going to want to talk to me! And...I can't..." She stopped, gasping for air. They all recognized what was happening, but yet they all panicked. She was having another panic attack, but none of them knew how to control it. Justin dashed out the room, searching for a nurse, while Dean and Juliet attempting to calm Alex. The nurse followed Justin back into the room,

"Alex, breathe. You're going to be okay, breathe." And sure enough, Alex calmed down, clutching her chest. "Has she eaten anything?"

Justin shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "She did, but she threw it up. We can't get her to eat."

"Well then, we're going to have to inject food into her."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here!"

"I'm...I'm sorry Alex." The nurse smiled at her, but she just rolled her eyes. "The test results will be back soon."

"I don't want the test results. I wasn't...raped. I couldn't have been raped." She gritted her teeth, tears beginning to fall again.

"Dean, what's going on?" Justin whispered, low enough for Alex not to hear. Dean took him outisde the room, explaining what he _thought_ had happened, while the nurse injected the nutrients into just as the nurse left, Dean entered alone.

"I...I kept having this dream that I was at this party and I was locked in a room. And M...Mas...he was there trying to take my clothes off I was trying to stop him, but he was too strong. And every time I went to speak...I couldn't. And..." She paused a moment to choke down her tears, as she continued to sob. "The whole thing is very unclear, but..."

"Alex..." Dean's soothing voice trailed off, speechless. He didn't know how to comfort her, because nothing made her feel better.

They were both startled as Alex's cell phone continueosly vibrated. "Hello?"

"You're right. I did rape you. And I'm going to do it again."

Alex looked up at Dean, tears streaming from her eyes, uncontrollably. "How...how did you know...we were talking about that?"

_Review!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They were both startled as Alex's cell phone continueosly vibrated. "Hello?"

"You're right. I did rape you. And I'm going to do it again."

Alex looked up at Dean, tears streaming from her eyes, uncontrollably. "How...how did you know...we were talking about that?"

"I have my ways." He evily laughed, before the line went dead.

All Alex could do was shut her eyes and sob. Dean ran by her side, sat on the bed, and pulled her onto his lap, gently stroking her hairs. "It's okay, we're going to get through this.

"No it's not! I...I..."

"I'm sorry, we just need to run a few tests, so I need to take your blood." A nurse popped in the room, slowly making her way over. She gently slipped a needle beneath Alex's skin filling the tube with blood. She slowly pulled it out, instantly placing a sparkly band-aid on Alex's arm. "Okay, all done. Thanks."

"Are the test result back?"

"Oh yes, the DNA matches to Mas..."

"No!" Alex screamed, denying it, even though she knew it was true. "This...this can't happen. Not to me."

"We also need to get a hair sample to test for Date Rape."

"What happens after all these tests? Where do we take it from there?" Dean asked, as Alex pulled her curls down from her messy poinytail.

"Well this evidence will help with trial and will officially reveal the rape." She replied, gently taking a hair sample from Alex. She then left, leaving the two alone.

Alex closed her eyes for a moment, before suddenly shooting them open. Her face looked terrified, causing Dean to worry. "What's wrong baby?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I see him...raping...me."

"It'll all end soon they're prescribing medicine for you." He wrapped his arms around her, watching her develop a funny face. "You okay?"

"I've been nauseous lately."

"It's probably because you're hungry."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really, Alex? Because people who haven't eaten in a month are starving!" He lost control, immediatly regretting the harshness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay." She whispered, leaning against his warm body.

"Can...can you please just eat something?"

"You don't understand. I can't eat and I can't explain it either." She laid down on her side, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Can we just cuddle?"

He nodded, lying down beside her. He pulled her next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She soon fell asleep, finally resting. Dean didn't budge. He didn't want to wake her up. She hadn't slept well in a year and now she was finally sleeping without a nightmare. He was almost asleep too, he hadn't realized they had been like this for an hour and a half. Neither of them had moved the slightest bit. A nurse quietly entered the room, smiling at Dean. Alex slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes."I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, no."

"We have the test results."

"It's positive isn't it?" Alex remained calm, as if she knew it was true.

"Yes, but we also tested your blood and urine for pregnancy and that came back positive too."

"But...that's...that's not possible. They already tested and it came back negative. And...and..." Her voice trailed off, trying to think of more reasons it had to be false.

"Well usually we run it more than once, because it's very common to get false results. For some reason who ever ran the tests only did it once and when you have a pregnant and Anorexic patient it is less likely to show up."

"Dean, how...how am I going to raise a baby?"

"Well it's too late for abortion, considering you're almost five months, but there's always adoption." The nurse answered, feeling sympathy for her patient.

"I don't...I don't know if I can do that. Where's my Mom?"

"They're at your physchiatrist, we couldn't get in touch with them before." Dean told the truth, still shocked by the test results.

"Is...is the baby okay?"

"Well, Dr. Stevens will be here shorty to do a sonogram. There is most likely going to be complications since it's not getting the proper nutrients and if you continue to not eat, miscarriage is more than likely to occur. In fact, it's a miracle it hasn't."

"Can you please get me something to eat?" Those were the words that shocked everyone. Dean felt a bit relived to have her to finally eat.

"Of course." She smiled, turning to get the proper meal.

"Are...are we keeping this baby?" Dean asked, glancing at her stomach. How could a baby be in there and when she was still so skinny?

"Yes, but you don't have to..."

"No, Alex. I want to help you raise this baby. I love you and I'm willing to do anything for you."

"I'm sure you've heard the news." Dr. Stevens quietly stepped in, pulling a large machine over by Alex. "We're going to do a sonogram and probably run some testing."

"Do you think the baby will be okay?"

"Well, there is more than likely going to be complications, but if we get every settled and start recovering, we could help it." She turned the screen on and pulled out a bottle. "Can you lift your shirt please? This may feel a bit warm."

"Can I find out the sex yet?" Alex asked, as Dr. Steven rubbed the gel like substance onto her undernourished stomach.

"Yup." She replied, observing the screen. "Would you like the bad news first?"

"Yeah." She looked over at Dean, who made his way over to her, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Well, there is definatly delayed fetal growth and right now a low weight. We're also going to test for Down Syndrome and Autism, because it looks as if the baby is going to suffer from these mental disorders."

Alex let yet another tear slip from her eye. "And the good news?"

"Well if we get you to recover and we put you on safe medication and vitamins we could get the birth weight up and increase the fetal growth and development. And you're having a girl."

"I'll do whatever I have to, to help this baby." Alex wiped away her tear, feeling Dean stroke through her bangs.

"Well let's start with a nutritional meal. I'm going to go run some tests and the results should be back in about a half hour." Dr. Stevens stepped out, leaving the two alone.

"This is all my fault. How could I do this?"

"Baby, this isn't your fault. First of all, you didn't know you were pregnant and second, you...weren't supposed to...get...pregnant."

"How long does is take for my parents to go to a doctor?"

"I'll go see if Justin got in touch with them." He quietly slipped out of the room, leaving Alex alone. She rested her hand on her belly, glancing down at it. The door opened and she expected it to be Dean or the nurse, but instead, it was her worst nightmare. He closed the door tight, locking it. Alex stared at him in shock, before grabbing her cell phone beside her.

"Don't move!" He lifted the gun, pointing it at her face. He came closer, still holding the gun up.

"Please, please leave me alone." She slowly opened the phone, her body trembling.

"I said don't move!" He grabbed the phone from her, throwing it across the room. "You found out our little secret, huh? I'm here to do it again."

"No, no. Please, I'll do anything."

"Fine, kill Dean and the baby."

"No, please." She begged, tears repeatedly falling from her eyes.

"Than let me do it again!"

"Okay, okay." She sobbed, her body tensing as he slid her shirt off. She took a deep breath, telling herself that someone would return in a few minutes. Nothing would happen in a few minutes, right? "Please, don't."

"Stop whining!" He slapped her across the face, before placing both his hands on her stomach.

"No, please." She begged, trying to get him to stop.

"Shut up!" He pushed down on her stomach, with great force, causing her to wince in pain.

"Owe!" She shrieked, feeling a sharp pain develop in her abdomen.

"Don't scream!" He pushed again, pulling her pants off.

"Owe, please stop, you're going to hurt her." She cried, struggling to escape his tight grip.

"That's the point!"

"Please, please, don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want as long as you leave my baby and my family and Dean alone." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Shut up and let me do it again!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She shivered at his touch, wishing he hadn't just unclipped her bra. But she felt hope as a knock came from the door.

"Alex?"

"Help! Please, help me!" She screamed, immeditalty regretting it. Mason pulled her arm and pushed her against the side table, the point colliding with her stomach. She collasped the the floor, weeping. Dean continueosly smashed into the door, trying to get it open.

"I told you not to scream!" He gritted his teeth as she slowlly stood up.

"Dean! Please help me!" She shrieked, just before the door flew open. But just as it did, multiple gun shots went off. Alex collasped to the floor again, blood spilling from her abdomen.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Dean shrieked, pinning Mason against the wall. "You don't ever touch her!" He slapped Mason across the face multiple times, feeling a wave of anger. He repeatedly punched and slapped him as a nurse flew into the room.

"What's going on?"

"You never lay a hand on her, again!" Dean screamed, just before Mason pushed him to the floor, picked up his gun, and flew over to Alex.

"Oh my goodness." The nurse cried, glancing down the hall. "We need security immediatly!"

Mason didn't stop, though. He pulled the rest of Alex's clothing off, as he forced his lips onto hers. Dean dashed over, struggling to get Mason off of her. "Don't touch her!" But again, Mason didn't listen. He flung his gun up, colliding it with Dean's nose. But that didn't stop Dean. He continued to pull Mason, doing anything to help his girlfriend. Luckily security and police dashed over to the scene pointing their guns at Mason.

"Go head, shoot. I don't really give a crap." He evily laughed, still on top of Alex, who was falling into an unconscious phase. But a bullet went off, burrowing into Mason's back. They took Mason away and doctors rushed Alex into an emergency surgery.

"Is the baby okay? Is she okay?" Dean asked, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as blood continued to flow from his nose.

"They're doing there best. Let's get some x-rays of you nose." A nurse pulled him into a wheel chair, before heading for the x-ray room.

"Please don't let anything happen to her. I love her too much."

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the delayed update, lately. It's been very hard to update, so please stick with me. I promise once July comes around, updates will be sooner and quicker. I hope you enjoyed! Review!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We have some news on Alex." A nurse quietly spoke, observing the tears on everyone's face. Everyone had finally arrived at the hospital and had been completely filled in on everything they knew.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay?" Dean asked, feeling his fractured nose throb.

"Well the good news is...she's going to be okay, for now. But...she's...she's had a miscarriage and she won't eat again."

"Can we visit her?"

"Yes you may. She's very weak, though. Even weaker than before. She probably cannot even _walk _by herself. And if she continues this could lead to paralysis for however long. And she's suffering from malnutrition and on the road to kidney and liver failure and respitory infections. She's also been diagnosed with Refeeding Syndrome, which is fluid and electrolyte shifts, which _is _life threatening. And even though we're injecting the nutrients, it's not enough and the only way to treat it is for her to eat _and _give her antibiotics. She's also diagnosed with Muscle Atrophy, which is the decrease in muscle mass, due to the body feeding off of it. She also has low blood pressure and sugar levels, Osteoporosis, and Impaired Neuromuscular Function, which is mineral and vitamin defficiancy."

"How do we treat all of this?" Theresa asked, wiping her eyes with a fresh tissue.

"Well most of it requires medication, but none of it is really going to go away unless she eats again. And even on the antibiotics, it's life threatening. And I've tried to explain it to her, but she doesn't seem to understand. Dr. Stevens and the therapist said they'd be in together to talk to her as soon as they got the chance. She down the hall in room 32."

"Thank you," sniffled Theresa, leading the way down the hall. She quietly slipped into the room, smiling at her daughter. "How are you doing?"

"Horrible."

"I'm so sorry." Theresa apologized due to her miscarriage, feeling sympathy for her daughter.

"It's all my fault. I screamed and I didn't...I didn't let him..." Her voice trailed off, unable to continue.

"This isn't your fault." Dean stood beside her, stroking her soft curly hair. "But, you do need to...eat."

"You don't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand. People are telling you, you're going to die, but you still won't eat." Dean raised his eyebrow, feeling guilty about his harshness, but he had to get his point across or she could die.

"It's not that easy."

"It's not that hard, either."

"Really? You go a month with out eating, lose thirty five pounds, be abused, have a miscarriage, and try to eat again. I've made so much progress and I'm not about to stop now." Alex wiped the one tear that escaped from her eye.

"And all that progress is going to go nowhere, because you're going to die!" Dean tried to convince her into eating, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"I'll be fine, thanks." She rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to dangers or her diet. "I survived plenty of things, I'm sure I can survive this."

"Do you realize that your body is eatng itself because it's starving. And if you continue this you could be paralyzed. Your body is...a disaster."

"Alex, please eat." Max spoke up, his voice so innocent.

"I can't, okay?"

"Why? You can't leave us, please just eat. There are other ways to diet, healthy ways." Harper let a tear slip from her eye, staring at her sick friend.

"I've tried them already."

"Yeah and this isn't working either, because you're slowing you metabolism down."

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Alex attempted to scream, but her voice cracked, causing it to become a whisper.

"Because we love you!" Dean snapped, his patience rapidly dissapearing.

"If you loved me, you would stop trying to get me to eat."

"Alex, I _do_ love you. And that's why I _need _you to eat. If you don't eat, you're going to die. Do you realized, once you die, you don't get a second chance. You'll never see me, or your parents, or your brothers, or Harper again, ever."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Max's voice was hardly audible as he dashed out of the room.

"I got it." Juliet whispered, running after him.

"Is this what you want?" Dean asked, glancing at Justin, who's eyes were beginning to water.

"I'm sorry. Please stop, please." Alex's tears drowned her pale face, before her eyes rolled back. Her body dropped against the back of the bed and her eyes went shut.

"Alex?" Theresa dashed by her daughter, shaking her.

"Alex, wake up!" Dean called, squeezing her hand tightly.

"Somebody help us, please!" Jerry shrieked a nurse ran into the room. She glanced at the beeping machine, beside her. Her heart had stopped...

_Review! _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Almost six hours had gone by and there was no news on Alex. Dean paced the floor for the umpteenth time. And like all the other times, he finally sat down. They were all exhausted. None of them had slept well since Alex's first trip to the emergency room. And with all the times they waited and visited her in the hospital, it became tiring. Dean thought back to their first date. Or as they liked to the call it, their second date. When the two of them had went to the skating rink . They also had their frist kiss that night. Now almost three years later, he was waiting in the hospital. Waiting to know if she was alive.

He popped out of his chair as Alex's doctor entered the waiting room. "Is she alright?"

"Well...not exactly. She's not doing well at all. In fact, we've tried all we could, but we've had to put her on life support. If we take her off of it, she won't survive. And there's a low percent she will survive with the life support. We'll keep her on it as long as possible, but we don't know if she's ever going to wake up." This was one of the worst parts about her job. She could feel the depressing mood take over, as silence slipped between them.

But Dean soon broke the silence. "So basically you're telling us that she's going to die?"

"No...there's still a chance of her surviving." She tried to make everything better, but she failed at doing so.

"How much of a chance?" Jerry asked, risking to hear the percent he probably didn't want to hear.

"About...about a thirty percent chance."

"I have to go to the bathroom." Justin whispered, almost hardly audible. He quickly dashed outside the hospital, which didn't make sense, considering he said he was going to the bathroom. Juliet followed, wiping the tear that trickled down her cheek. She pulled Justin into a hug and he broke down, sobbing. She rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him.

"It's okay."

"She's practically dead, Juliet! It's not okay!" He pulled out of her arms, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, there's a thrity percent chance of her surviving." She tried to saty positive, but Justin's negativity took over.

"And a seventy percent chance of her dying. I should of realized this sooner! I thought she was just being Alex, with her stupid problems! And now she's dying!"

"Shh, Justin. She's strong. She'll overcome this, just like all her other obstacles."

"Why did I have to fight with her all the time? Why couldn't I just be grateful to have a sister!"

"This isn't your fault, okay? You have to stay strong for her and she'll make it through. We just have to hope and stay positive." She could feel more tears press against her eyes, as she tried to comfort Justin. But really, she was trying to comfort herself, as well.

Dean's legs quickly headed towards Alex's room. He paused outside the door, hesitating to step inside. He found the strength and slowly twisted the door knob. There she lay, sickly, but still gorgeous. She looked undernourished and helpless. His legs became weak, but he dragged himself beside her. He gently pressed his lips against hers, but felt nothing back. He grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Alex, please wake up. I love you. Please don't leave me. There's so much more you have to do in this world and you can't leave me. Without you...I'm nothing. I love you too much, please don't go." He broke down, tearing pouring from his eyes like a faucet. He slipped in the bed beside her, soon drifting asleep.

He suddenly awoken as a nurse entered the room. "Sir, maybe you should get up now."

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't know I was sleeping." He glanced at the clock. It was nine a.m. He slipped out of the bed, taking a final glance at Alex, before leaving. He passed Jerry and Theresa on the way out, just smiling at them. It was too painful to speak and all three of them knew it.

Jerry and Theresa cautiously entered their daughter's room. Theresa took one look at Alex, before turning away. She sobbed against her husband's chest, feeling his arms fold around her. "Jerry, I thought I could handle it, but I can't. I can't see her like this."

"Why...why don't we go home?" He let his tears escape, taking his wife's hand and leading the way out of the room. Nobody wanted to see thier child this way. Nobody wanted to have to deal with the situation they were in. Parents found it extremely difficult to deal with their child being raped, but Theresa and Jerry had to deal with their daughter being abused, raped, depressed, tramatized, and Anorexic. And now their daughter was dying. And there was nothing they could do.

"Jerry...what are we going to do if she dies?"

"Theresa, don't think like that. We...we just have to stay positive."

"But look at the chances! And if she does survive it's going to happen again. She's still going to refuse to eat. Gosh, I'm a mother, I should have known something was wrong with her. And all I've done while she was going through this was fight with her! Now she's dying, Jerry! And I can't tell her how much I love her or how sorry I am for fighting with her!"

"Stop, please. Stop blaming yourself. She's...she's going to be okay." He tried to convince both her and himself as he folded his arms around his wife. She sobbed against him and he too broke down. This was the hardest thing they've dealt with. All of this. Since Alex's first trip to the hospital. When it started with _just _an eating disorder.

Jerry wasn't in the mood to make breakfast this morning. Especially since his daughter was dying. Instead of cooking his usual eggs and pancakes, he poured everyone's favorite cereal and placed milk on the table. And as his sons and wife entered the kitchen, nobody said a word. Not a hi, or a smile, or a wave. Nothing. They just sat down in their seats and ate in silence. Nobody knew what to say. And normally when this happened, Alex would start a conversation. But today...that was unable to happen. She was unable to speak or move or even breathe on her own.

After everyone one was finished eating they departed from the kitchen in silence. Jerry and Theresa dragged themselves to work, trying to smile for their customers. Max stayed in his room, lying on his bed, crying. Justin let Juliet in the house, before taking her upstairs to his room, where she once again, attempted to comfort him. Dean sat in the hospital waititng room, in case there was any news on Alex. But he was told to leave as night rolled around.

And a week later...there was still no news on Alex.

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alex's squinted at the bright light. She blinked at her grandmother, who waved to her. "It's not your time Alex. Not yet. You have a whole life ahead of you." Alex's body jolted up, her eyes shooting open. Dean stared at her, wide eyed, indesicive whether this was actually happening.

"Alex?"

"Where...where am I?" She whispered huskily, feeling weakness grow over her body.

"The hospital. You were in a coma for a week. You're on life support. A lot of it, because you can't even breathe on your own."

"It's that bad?" She took a deep breath, but even breathing- a involuntary action-took effort.

"Alex, you almost died. You were brain dead for a week. And you've done so much damage to your body." Dean stared straight into her beautiful eyes, hoping her was actually getting somewhere.

Alex was silent for a moment, before speaking up. "I just...I..."

"I don't understand."

"You don't. And you're won't. You don't know what it's like to be raped and abused and depressed and..." Her voice trailed off. She remained calm, but then again it took so much effort to become angry. "Dean...I can't live like this anymore."

"Alex, if you love me, you'll eat."

"I want to...but I can't."

"Why not?" Dean was becoming fustrating, but he loved her and had to get her to eat.

"Because...I just can't."

"Alex you were practically dead for a week. A whole week. And do you know how much damage you've done to your body?" He asked rhetorically and she stayed silent. "So I guess this is goodbye. Because..." His tears would could no longer hold back. They streamed down his eyes like a faucet. "because, you're not going to survive another night without eating."

"Dean...this isn't goodbye. I'm...I'm going to eat."

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" His heart began to race with excitment.

"I'm not ready to die."

"She's going to eat!" He stood up and dashed out of the room. "She's going to eat! She's going to eat! She's going to eat!" He told everyone who passed, but the most excited people was Alex's family, Harper, and . They followed Dean to her room, a smile on each of their faces.

"We're so glad to see you awake. You had us so nervous." Theresa hugged her daughter as Dr. Stevens returned with a bowl of oatmeal.

"We have to start light, but we'll work our way up." She handed Alex the bowl and spook and they watched as she slipped a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Oh my god! She ate! She ate!" Dean jumped up and down, before pressing his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She laughed, something she hadn't done in so long.

"It's so good to see your beautiful smile again."

_Everything's happy! Will it stay that way? Review! Unfortuantly there are only a few more chapters left, but I'll let you know when there's two chapters left! Review!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

District Attorney – Paul Pfingst The Judge – William Mudd Prosecutor – Jeff Dusek Defense – Steven Feldman Damon Van Dam (D. Van Dam) – Prosecution Witness; Father of victim Crt

"All rise. The United States District Court for the District of California is now in session. The Honorable Christina Lee presiding."

Christina smiled as she entered the courtroom, making her way to her podium. "Please be seated. Is the Assistant United States Attorney ready to proceed with the opening argument?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, the Government intends to prove that the defendant, Mason Greyback, is a pedophile who has assualted, harrassed, abused, and raped Alexandra Russo for an entire year, starting with the day of January 6th 2009. At the conclusion of the trial, I will ask you to return a verdict of "Guilty" as charged. Thank you." Noah Linsky- Alex's attorney- stated his opening argument passionatly. Alex struggled to hold her tears back, but managed to.

"Does the defendant wish to make an opening statement at this time?"

"Thank you, Your Honor. The Defense does wish to make an opening statement. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, what the prosecution is attempting to do here today is nothing less than shameful. The prosecution says that my client is guilty of committing assalt, harrassment, and rape. The evidence will prove that my client is innocent. He did not commit any of these charges. At the conclusion of this trial, I will ask you to return the just verdict of "Not Guilty." Thank you." Mason's attorney- Steve Fild sat down, nodding his head. Mason quickly glanced at Alex, secretly winking at her. She ignored his actions, taking a deep breath.

"The Prosecution may call its first witness." Christina's eyes glanced over the audience, before landing on Alex, who she could tell looked tramatized.

"Your Honor, the Prosecution calls Dr. Louis Smith to the stand.

"I had been walking through the halls of the hospital, with my co-worker, Dr. Amy Lance. We were on our way to lunch when we heard muffled screams coming from a closet. Dr. Lance ran to get police, while I waited there. I couldn't just stand there. The door was locked, so I opened it with my key. Miss. Russo was on the floor crying and nude and Mason was on top of her, with his hands around her neck."

"Dr. Smith, what kind of closet was this? Are there any cameras in it?"

"No, your Honor. This is just where some of the doctors keep their bags and coats."

"Your Honor, there is a video of Mason breaking into the closet and dragging Miss. Russo into the closet." Noah held the disk up, before a police brought it to Christina.

"Thank you, I'll take a look at this."She slipped it beneath her files, before looking back up. "Dr. Smith, you may step down now. Miss. Russo, please step foward."

"Yes, your Honor." She cleared her throat, feeling her body tremble.

"Why were you in the hospital?"

"I...I had an eating disorder." She tried not to look away from Christina, as instructed by Noah, but it was hard not to.

"Why kind of eating disorder did you have, Miss. Russo? And how long?"

"Anorexia for a month and a half."

"Are you still struggling with it?"

"Yes, your Honor. I'm working on it, day by day."

"And how bad did it get?"

"I was on life support and in a coma for a week."

"Thank you, Miss. Russo. You may steps down. The prosecution may call its next witness."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The Prosecution wishes to call Justin Russo to the stand."

Justin stepped foward, keeping his eyes locked with Christina's."Your honor, I just want to say that our family is familiar with Mason. He actually dated my sister, Alex Russo for a week or so. But he ended up breaking her heart, by telling my girlfriend he loved her. After that he apologized to Alex and told her it had just come out by mistake. He told Alex he had lost this necklace he wanted to give her and took her with him to find it. My girlfriend, Juliet, my brother, Max,and I went after them to make sure Alex was okay. There Mason got in a fight with us and started punching and kicking us. He left after that and returned a few months later. After he returned, Alex's moods started to change, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Mr. Russo, did you notice anything strange about Mason?"

"Yes, I didn't like him from the beginning. He had that cold stare and I could tell something was up. Then when he broke my sister's heart, I hated him. It was like he turned into some monster."

"Okay, thank you. You may step down."

"The prosecution wished to call Dean Samaonos to the stand."

Dean stepped foward, taking a deep breath. "I'm Alex's boyfriend, your Honor. And one night in September, I had to stop by my cousins house to pick up my I-pod that I left there two days before. When I got there, he was having a high school party and it was out of control. I told Alex to wait in the car, but she didn't want me to go alone so she followed me. She had a water bottle with her and she put it down for a minute, because I almost got in a fight with a guy who made a comment about Alex. She told me to stop and gave me some of her water to calm down. She drank it after me and then I went upstairs, away from everyone, to get my I-pod. We were up there for a few minutes talking, because I was was trying to calm me down and then after that, everything was kind of a blur. I kind of remember getting on a bus home, by myself and then I woke up in my house."

"How long are you two dating?"

"A little over two years, your Honor."

"And what comment did this boy make and who is he?"

"Um..well he said that Alex was hot and then he tried to kiss her and he's my cousin's friend, your Honor."

"And why didn't you call the police?"

"Well...I was going to, but I had to get away from people and then after Alex and I went upstairs, we only really remember being up there for a few minutes."

"Thank you, you may step down." Christina slightly smiled, as Noah stepped foward.

"The prosecution wishes to call Dr. Stevens, Alex's doctor, to the stand."

"Alex Russo was very tramatized while she was in my had been refusing to eat and was diagnosed with various different disorders. I have the papers, if you'd like to look at them." She handed the papers to the officer, before continuing. "After her and her boyfriend discussed the possibility of rape, I performed testing on Alex and her clothing. The DNA on her clothing, matches to Mason's. And there is Mason's semen on Alex's clothing. The other results was rophenol, also known as Date Rape, was found in Alex's hair sample. And the baby Alex had been carrying, was Mason's child. Those are also in the paper I gave you."

"Thank you, Dr. Stevens. The prosecution wishes to call DNA analyst Annette Peer to the stand."

"Your Honor, I examined the blood stains found on Mason's clothing. They match the genetic profile of Alexandra Russo. There is a slim chance it wasn't Alex's blood. We also have pornographic photos of Miss. Russo, which show she was unwilling to take these photos. And on the camera we found them in is the DNA of Mason."

"Thank you, Ms. Peer. Your Honor, we have no further witnesses."

"Does the Defense wish to call a witness to the stand?" Christina questioned, watching Steve nod.

"Yes, Your Honor. We would like to call Mason's Mother, Lisa Greyback, to the stand.

"Your honor, I have evidence that shows that my son could not have hurt Alex Russo in any way."

"But it's happened before. You're son is already charged for the murder of Miss. Russo's baby." Noah interrupted, causing Alex to feel sick. A tear slipped from her eye, but she managed to gain control.

Lisa was speechless. This hadn't happened in the script her and Steve had gone over. "He...he is a good boy. And every time we would watch criminal shows, he's hate those people with a strong passon." She pulled something out of no where, causing Steve to cringe.

"How old was your son when you started watching these shows?" Christina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Um...fifteen."

"Thank you, you may be seated."

"Your honor, the defense calls its next witness, Ryan Tide."

"Your Honor," began Ryan- a friend of Mason's. "I was with Mason the night he was accused of raping Alex Russo. I was with him the entire night and I didn't see him put anything into Alex's drink."

"Ryan, what time did you leave this party?" Christina questioned, taking another glance at Alex.

"Midnight, your Honor."

"Thank you, you may step down." She looked to Mason, raising an eyebrow. "Mason, what time did you leave?"

"Um...one."

"Were you invited to this party?"

"No, your Honor. There's really no invitations to these parties. It goes around school and you just show up."

"I'd like Miles Samaonos to come to the stand." Christina's face was serious and almost annoyed.

"Yes, your Honor." Miles- Dean's cousin- stepped foward, feeling nerves run through his body.

"Did you see Mason with Alex the night of your party?"

"Yes. I had seen Dean leave to get on a bus and I found it weird that he wasn't with Alex. And then I saw Mason carrying Alex upstairs. She looked as if she was asleep and I knew she knew Mason so I thought maybe she boke up with Dean or was cheating on him. I left them alone and then I saw her leave in the morning."

"Did you speak to her that morning or see Mason leave?"

"No she looked like she was in a rush to leave, your Honor. But I heard Mason leave about thirty minutes after I saw them go upstairs."

"Where were you parents during this party?"

"On a business trip, but they found out and I'm grounded, your Honor."

"Thank you, you may step down." Christina sighed, gathering her papers into one neat pile. "Now, for the closing arguments. Prosecution?

Noah looked over to the jury, slightly nodding. " Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, I don't need to beg and plead for you to give me the verdict that I want to hear. The evidence speaks for itself. We have also shown you the state of mind that Mason had killed his own child, before it was even born. We have shown you the sick intuitions of Mason and the photos he took of Alex. Alexandra Russo's blood was found on his clothing. Excuse me for feeling this way but isn't this wrong? Isn't this immoral? Isn't this every parents nightmare? I think that if this man gets away with such a horrendous crime, our society is simply worse off. Please, ladies and gentleman of the jury, lets not make the wrong decision. Let's realize what is at stake and punish the man who is responsible for this innocent girl's trama and assault. Thank you."

"Defense?"

Steve cleared his throat, cringing at all the things that had gone wrong. This had been the worst case he's dealt with. All the evidence of the crime was there, so now he needed a stong closing argument. But he knew even the arguement was lousy. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, let me remind you of something. We have had numerous witnesses come in and testify that Mason is innocent. He was with a friend the entire night. What does this mean? Well, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this creates a reasonable doubt. And with reasonable doubt, by law, you must render a verdict of not guilty. Thank you."

Alex let another tear slip as the jury dissapeared to deliberate. She glanced down at her hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. She wanted this to end. And she wanted it to end now. The room began to spin and her head was throbbing. She closed her eyes for a moment, but she felt Mason's eyes burn through her skin. She opened them and saw the jury return.

"We the jury, find the defendant, guilty as charged with rape, assualt, sexual assualt, drug offences, harassment, and stalking, as well as your previous, first degree murder for Alexandra Russo's unborn baby. You are sentenced to twenty years of prison and we reccomend the death sentence." Lisa Greyback buried her face in her hands, sobbing. How could her son do something like that? How could her baby grow up as a murderer or a rapist. She remembers the first time she held him. Never did she think he's grow up and be a criminal.

Alex stood up, searching for Dean. Her heart skipped a beat as she collided with the arms that folded around her. She didn't want everyone to see her cry, but she couldn't help it. Her tears continueosuly fell from her eyes, like pouring rain. Dean rubbed her back, not saying a word. He gave Mason a cold stare, watching the police handcuff his wrists. "It's all over now, he's gone."

"Just wait! I'll get back at you, you whore!" He tried to pull from the police's tight grip, but they were too strong. "I'll find my ways!"

Alex picked her head up, looking at Mason. But she could hardly see anything. He was just a big blur. Her tears clouded her vision and she fell back into Dean's arms. She sobbed even harder- if possible- feeling everyone's eyes on her. She suddenly jumped as she felt an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder. She pulled out of Dean's arms to see Christina. She suddenly wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this." Christina apologized, feeling sympathy for Alex. "This had to be one of my worse cases. Normally when we have cases like this, the person who's in your situation is dead. They don't have to go through all of this. But you made it through. You're strong and you're going to get better. Good luck, I wish you the best in all that you do."

"Thank you." Alex forced a slight smile, before leaning back against Dean. She fit perfectly in his arms, almost like a puzzle pieice. "Promise me you'll always love me."

"I promise. I could never stop loving you."

_Thanks for reading! Where are my reviewers? Two chapters with no reviews? What's going on? I'm going vaction so I won't be updating this week. Please, please, please review! That's what get's me going! Review! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Jerry asked, pulling up to the school.

"Dad, I can't stay home from school forever. I've already missed a month."

"I'll home school you."

"Dad, I'll be fine." Alex sighed, opening the door. "And I only have two classes without Dean or Harper."

"And you're brothers will be there. I told them to look out for you."

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I can handle things."

"I'm sorry. I'm just...worried about you." He kissed her goodbye. "Do you want me to walk you in?"

"No, Dean's right here."

"Okay, bye. If you need anything at all, just call."

"Bye." She slightly smiled, before making her way over to Dean. "Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, before greeting her with a kiss.

"Okay, I guess." She sighed, following him to the entrance of the school. She struggled to ignore the people staring around her as she headed towards her locker. "Dean, everyone's staring at me."

"Don't worry about it. They're just staring at your gorgeous face."

"Thanks, but they're staring at me, because everyone knows what happened."

"Don't worry about it." He closed her locker, leading her to their first class.

"Alex, welcome back." Ms. Linsky smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, thanks." Alex forced a smile, feeling Gigi's eyes burn through her skin as she entered the classroom. She dreaded what was coming as Gigi apporached her.

"I heard about your diet. I guess it didn't work."

"Gigi, leave her alone." Dean sighed, resting a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Boyfriend to the rescue." She grinned, her evil eyes staring into Alex's.

"Gigi..."

"I also heard that you misscarried Dean's baby. You probably killed it yourself."

That was the breaking point for Alex. She pushed Gigi out of her way, dashing through the usual crowded halls. She heard Dean calling after her, but she ignored him. She had to be alone. She dashed into the bathroom, pushing the door in the last stall open. She collasped to the floor, curling herself up in a small ball. She burried her head between her knees, sobbing. But she stopped to listen to the two girls talking. "Did you hear that Alex Russo came back?"

"Yeah, I saw her with Dean."

"It must be terrible what she went through with Mason and everything."

"Yeah. I heard he raped her and got her pregnant and then shot her stomach."

"Wow. That's terrible."

"Tell me about it."

Alex heard the clicking of their shoes, before the room grew silent. She moved onto her knees, her head above the toilet. She glanced at the toilet, then at her fingers, and back at the toilet. She shoved her fingers down her throat until she gagged. She slid them even further until she threw up the apple she had eaten for breakfast. She wiped her fingers with a piece of tolet papet, before flushing the substance away. She curled up again, resting her head on her knees, feeling more tears roll down her cheeks. Then more clicking met with Alex's ear. And then she saw what had to be Harper's shoes. A black flat with a giant sun flower on the front. Then there was knocking at the door, but Alex ignored it. "Alex, I know you're in here." Then another knock. "Alex, come on."

"Go away." Alex moaned, not moving from her position.

"Alex, c'mon."

"What do you want?"

"For you to come out of there and be happy."

"Well...that's not going to happen."

"Alex, please. At least come out. Dean's really worried about you." There was a pause, before Alex finally stood up and came out.

"Are you happy? I'm out." She walked to the sink and washed her hands, before patting her face with a damp paper towel.

"The teacher heard what Gigi said and sent her to the principals."

"Great." Alex sarcastically grinned. "Now she can hate me even more."

"Can you come out? Dean is really worried. And the bells going to ring soon."

Alex looked at her, before leading the way out of the bathroom. She was startled to see Dean standing right there when she exited. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Dean wrapped her arm around her waist, after waving goodbye to Harper.

"I'm fine."

"Why are you so pale? Do you feel alright?"

"I said, I'm fine." Alex kept her head bowed, staring at the floor as she and Dean started for the classroom.

"Did you throw up?"

Alex's eyes widened, before moving to the left. "No, I...I..."

"Alex." He stopped outside the class, gently lifted her chin up. "Please tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry. I just...I had to."

"Why, baby? Do you want to end up in the hospital again?"

"No, but I heard these girls talking about me and I was just upset and...I'm sorry."

"Okay, but please don't do it again." He gently rested his lips against hers, before the quietly entered the class.

* * *

It was finally last period- gym. Alex sat on the side, watching the class do warm ups. She was excused from gym for a while, considering her weakness. She laughed everytime Dean looked at her, communicating in someway or when he would sneak away to come kiss her, which bothered almost every girl in the school .Everyone wanted Dean as a boyfriend, but Alex was the lucky one to have him.

Everyone was in this gym class. Dean, Harper, Justin and some acquaintances. And then there were the annoying people such as, Gigi and the "wannabe's" and guys, who frequently asked Alex out.

"Hey baby." Dean smiled, as he slid his hands around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers, feeling almost everyone stare at them. But all eyes turned to Gigi as the ball collided with her head. Everyone began to laugh, as she furiosuly went into her "diva" fit.

"Dean! Over here, now!"

"Sorry, Mr. Weir or should I say "werido" caught me." He laughed, giving her another kiss, before heading to his kickball team. Gigi and the "wannabe's" casually approached Alex, who was writing a journal entry- something Samantha required her to do.

"Watcha writing?" Gigi crossed her arms against her chest, glancing at Alex's notebook.

"Go away, Gigi." Alex covered the notebook, but Gigi snatched it from her. "Give it back."

"We heard what happened. But did he actually rape you or because you're such a whore..."

"Stop." She cut off, tears slipping from her eyes. But they ignored her, flipping through her notebook.

"Oo the class would love to hear that you were actually pregnant."

"No, Gigi please stop." She begged, standing up, but Gigi ignored her.

"Alex is an pregnant, Anorexic, whore!" Gigi screamed, showing the diary to her classmates. Alex just stood there speechless, a river of tears beginning to surround her.

"Gigi! Heather! Kelsey! Princpals office now!" Mrs. Kasey yelled, dashing to the scene, but Dean, Justin, and Harper beat her to it. "Are you alright?" But Alex ignored them, beginning to run out of the gym.

"Alex...wait!" Dean dashed after her, finally grabbing her wrist as he caught up to her. "They're just jealous."

"Jealous?" She repeated, taking a deep breath. "Jealous of what? Of being raped? Of being abused for a year? Of miscarrying a baby that's not even yours? Of being in a hospital for a month? Of..."

"Alex, calm down." Dean interrupted as everyone stared at them.

"Yes, she's hot and she's a whore!" A guy- A.K.A a jerk- spoke up, slapping his friends hand. Dean gritted his teeth, slamming the guy against the wall.

"You don't ever say something like that again! Got it?"

"I'm not sure if..."

"I'm serious." He clenched his fist, trying to control the rest of is anger. "If you ever lay a hand on her, talk to her, or even _look _at her, I w_ill _hurt you."

"Dean, please stop." Alex sobbed, as Harper and Justin struggled to comfort her.

"Everyone, cut it out!" Mrs. Kacey yelled, trying to control the class. "Dean and Mike, principals office. Harper why don't you take Alex to the Guidance. Everyone else, back to the game!"

"I'm fine. Can...I just be excused...by myself?" She choked down her tears, stuggling to hold back the rest. The teacher nodded, before watching Alex slowly leave. As soon as she hit the hallway, her tears erupted like a volacano. She glanced at the clock above, which read 1:54. Six minutes till school finally ended. She wandered aimlessly, clueless of where she was going. She turned around, headig back to the gym, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around, quickly wiping her tears. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Dean caught up to her, eyeing her dampened cheeks.

"I'm fine." She lied, continuing to the gym. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Laritate knows what's going on and he said he knew I was just protecting you. The 'wannabe's' have two days detention, Mike has a week of detention, and Gigi has five weeks detention and suspension Monday." They stopped outside the gym, Alex turning to face him.

"Now they're going to hate me even more."

"It's there fault. And before when I said they're jealous I meant because you're pretty."

"Sure, you're just saying that." She turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really, then why are all the guys jealous that I'm going out with you?" He raised his eyebrows, glancing at the clock- one minute till school ended.

"I'm not pretty." She looked down at the floor, feeling Dean's hand rest on her shoulder.

"Alex.."

"Can we just leave?"

_Review!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Alex stared at her reflection for the umpteenth time. After trying on almost her entire closet, she was still not satisfied with how she looked. She moved in different angles, observing every inch of her body. She lifted her shirt up, revealing her flat stomach. She rested one hand on her hip, squeezing the skin that hardly existed. She then moved her hand to her stomach, becoming fustrated. _I just want to be skinny. _She thought, letting her shirt hide her emaciated stomach-or what she thought as fat stomach. Why doesn't anyone else see what she sees? The proof is right here. Isn't it?

She sighed as she pulled the shirt off. She threw it onto her bed, before finally deciding on her dark wash jeans and purple sweater. She was suddenly startled as her phone vibrated once. She picked up her Blackberry, glancing at the screen. It read, _One New Text Message. _She didn't recogize the number, but she decided to open it. _Dean's not going 2 luv u if u don't lose weight. _

Alex stared at the text, feeling a tear carve a path down her pale cheek. Who sent this? And why? Was it true? She had never even thought of it. She wanted to lose the weight because _she _hated the way she looked. But did Dean hate it too? She closed the text, sliding her phone into her black bag. She stood in front on the mirror, yet again, rethinking her outfit. But she knew she wasn't going to like anything. She slid on her black suede heels, before grabbing her bag and starting for the steps. She made her way into the sub station, where the rest of her family was.

"You look very nice. Are you going out with Dean?" Her Mother smiled as she observed Alex's outfit.

"Yeah." She slightly smiled, as her brother Justin placed a almost empty plate onto the counter. She glanced around at the customers, instantly feeling uncomfortable. Several of them noticed Alex and were whispering to one another as they stared at her. _Everyone _had heard almost everything that happened to her on the news. It was the latest story for the press and reporters even rang there bell, trying to interview her. And now that Mason's death penalty was being determined it grew even worse.

"How are you feeling, Alex?" Jerry asked, attempting to distract her from the customers.

"Okay." She glanced at the clock on the wall, which read six- fifty-six, meaning Dean would be here in four minutes. "Do you want me to help out for a few minutes? It seems kind of crowded."

"No, no. We've got it. Thanks." Theresa smiled, once again. "Plus, we don't want you to get dirty."

"That's Dad's job." Alex lets a small giggle escape from her lips, before her Father gave a defensive look.

"I can't help it." And just as he said it, the ketchup he was refilling, squirted onto his white shirt. He looked back and forth between his daughter and wife, who were both laughing. "This is why I don't wear white."

Dean walked into the sub station, waving at Max as he passed. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi." She smiled, standing up to greet him. He leaning his lips against hers, pulling her into a kiss. "Okay, bye Mom and Dad. We're going out to dinner."

"Okay, have fun." Jerry smiled, watching his daughter intertwine her hand with Dean's. He waited for the two of them to leave, before continuing with his work.

"You look beautiful tonight. Well, you _always _look beautiful." He gave her hand a squeeze, before they got into his car.

"Thanks." She blushed, turning on the radio. "So...what's this surprise you've been talking about?"

"You'll see. You're so impatient."

"Sorry." Alex laughed. But her smile suddenly dropped as they passed Dean's cousin's house. It felt like deja vu. Another high school party was being held and every where people were hooking up, drinking, or doing drugs. And there was a fight developing, just like last time. "Dean, please don't go in."

"No, I'm not. I'm going to call the police, like I should have last time. God, he's such an idiot. You'd think he would have learned from what happened last time. Especially since they got in trouble with the police." Dean shook his head, coming to a stop in front of the house. "I'll call my aunt instead. She can handle it." Alex stared at the party, while Dean called his Aunt. Suddenly everything from that night came flooding back to her.

_Dean pulled to the curb in front of his cousin's house, shaking his head at the party being held. It was out of control. People were drinking, selling and doing drugs, hooking up with people they barely knew, and stumbling and slurrping their words every where they went. "I'll only be a minute. Just stay here." Dean slipped out of the car, locking the car behind him._

_"Dean, I'm not letting you go alone." She unlocked the door and hopped out of the car, her water bottle in her hand. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she walked up the driveway. She walked inside where she spotted Dean across the room talking to his cousin. She made her way over to Dean, smiling at his cousin. _

_"Alex, why didn't you stay in the car?" He asked, eyeing the approaching guy behing Alex. _

_"I didn't want to stay in the car and I don't want you coming in here by yourself." She replied, startled as a hand was resting on her waist. She turned around to face a familiar face. She couldn't name him, but she would sometimes see him in the school hallways. _

_"Hey sexy lady." He pulled her hips closer to him, resting his lips against hers. She pulled out of his grip, pushing him away from her. "Oh, I see. You're playing hard to get."_

_"No, I have a boyfriend." She rolled her eyes, placing her hand in Dean's.. _

_"Stay away from her." Dean gritted his teeth, taking a step closer to the guy. _

_"Or what?" The guy raised his eyebrows, before giving a nod to Alex who was behind Dean. "What do you say we go upstairs? You're just so hot I can't take my eyes off of you." _

_Dean shook his head, before pushing his shoulders, causing him to stumble backwards. The guy pushed him back and a fight was started. Alex placed her water bottle on the side table beside the chair, before pulling Dean back. "It's not worth it, Dean." And then the guy dissapeared, just like that. _

_"I can't believe this. We should of never have come here."_

_"Dean, calm down. Drink some water." Alex handed him the bottle and he opened it furiously, before taking a few sips. He handed it back to her and she too drank some. _

_"C'mon, it's late, let me get my I-pod and we're out of here. And I'm calling the police." Dean took her hand, leading her upstairs. All the rooms were closed and everyone up there was making out. Dean shook his head, leading her into his cousin's room. "Luckily his room is off limits."_

_"I thought your cousin was nice." She plopped down at the end of the bed while Dean searched through his drawer. _

_"He is, but sometimes he can be so ignorant. I feel bad ratting him out, but this party is out of control. I just...ugh!" _

_"Calm down." Alex stared at him as he shuffled through his cousin's items. _

_"God, where'd he put my I-pod?" Dean searched through the next draw, before finally pulling it out. He looked up at Alex, whose face looked as if something was wrong. "You okay?"_

_"I just got dizzy all of a sudden." She put her hand to her forehead, taking a deep breath. _

_"Well...we can just wait here for a few minutes. Maybe it will pass." He sat down beside her, suddenly becoming tired. "I'm exhausted." _

_"You probably got yourself all worked up." Alex laid down, before Dean laid beside her. "I'm feeling really tired too." Alex sighed, connecting her lips with Dean's. And then they both fell alseep, as if the sedation was contagious. _

_Alex's eyes opened fifteen minutes later. Everything was blurry, almost like a dream. Dean was gone. She stood up, feeling the room spin. She stumbled down the steps, looking for Dean. People were starting to leave, but the party was still on. She glanced at the clock, reading 12:22. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She plopped down on the closest chair, her vision becoming faint. She felt large hands grab her. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry face. But even through the bluriness she could tell who it was. She wanted to move, but she felt as if she couldn't. He carried her upstairs, throwing her onto a bed. First he removed her shoes, next her skirt. He tossed them to the side, before pulling off her shirt. She squirmed at his touch, but he held her down. Next he unclipped her floral patterned bra, tossing it to the side. And last he slipped of her black underwear. She shivered at his touch, opening her eyes again. And then everything was ruined. Everything was taken away from her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to move, but it felt impossible. As if it were one of those nightmare, where no matter how hard you tried to scream, it wouldn't come out. _

_It felt like hours before he stopped his assualt, but in reality it was only ten minutes. He took his time throwing his clothes on, pulling a camera out of his jacket. She heard the clicking of the camera and the flash hurt her eyes. He slammed the door behing him, causing Alex's head to throb. _

_Then she woke up hours later and everything was clearer. But everything that happened just hours before was a huge blur. Like one of those dreams you know you had, but can't remember a thing that happened in the morning. She jumped out of the bed, quickly threw her clothes on, and ran downstairs and out of the house. She pulled out her cell phone, quickly calling Harper. _

"Hello, earth to Alex?" Dean shook her arm and she snapped back to reality. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, letting tears slip down her face. "I know what happened that night. I can remember everything."

_Review! _


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"After Mason Greyback's death sentence was official, he seemed to have escaped. Yesterday morning, a police officer reported that Mason's jail cell had been empty when inmates were still in lockdown. One inmate reported that the night before, Mason had been obsessing over Alexandra Russo, who he allegedly raped, assaulted, and committed murder to her unborn baby. Police officers on a search for him. If anyone sees him, please report him to 911 immediately. Back to you Lisa."

Justin turned the TV off as Alex made her way into the living room. He watched her slip on her shoes and pull her jacket on. But he stopped her just as her hand collided with the doorknob. "Where are you going?"

"The mall." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the lecture.

"By yourself? You know you're not allowed..."

"Dean's going with me. In fact Dean's here to pick me up right now. Goodbye." Alex opened the door, quickly closing it behind her. She ran down to the car, quickly sliding inside. She took a deep breath as she rested her hands on the steering wheel. "Finally, some freedom." She pulled out of the driveway, heading to the mall. She pulled into the farthest space, trying to squeeze in as much exercise as possible. She walked into the mall, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Her eyes wandered, before she glued them to the floor, bowing her head. Her self confidence had already disappeared and this made it even further out of reach.

She quickly made her way into Forever 21, struggling to ignore the various pairs of eyes staring at her. She lifted her head, sighing at the many skimpy bathing suits surrounding her. It was only March, but bathing suits always came out early. Maybe coming to the mall wasn't a good idea. But where else was she supposed to go? She couldn't go to the gym, where she wanted to go, because her family had forbidden her from going their. And she couldn't sneak there, because one of her Mother's friends worked there and was always there.

Going some place to eat was a definite no, because she was trying to eat as little as possible-which meant only eating when her family forced her to at dinner. Dinner was the only thing she ate, except for the days when Dean would force her to eat lunch and she didn't have time to get away from him to throw it out and say she ate it. But then she'd usually throw it up anyway. And at dinner time she'd eat until her parents told her she could be full and then she secretly go burn all of the calories off.

But finding time to exercise was hard. Her family was trying to keep her away from exercising, because she apparently go too into it. And her family was almost always with her, because it was "dangerous" to leave her alone. She was being suffocated from the protection. And today she had to get away from it. So the mall it was. She'd get some exercise in with walking and she knew she wouldn't see Harper or Dean here. Harper was babysitting and Dean would never be at the mall, unless he was with her or he was buying a gift for her.

"Do you need any help, ma'am?" The employee asked, watching Alex stare off into a daze.

"I'm just looking, thanks." Alex forced a slight smile, spotting a cute bathing suit. She picked it up, stared at it, and put it back down. She didn't want to see herself in a bathing suit. She walked out of the store, colliding with Harper. "Harper? I thought you were babysitting."

"Turns out the kid has the stomach virus so I got off the hook. I called your house to see if you wanted to go to the mall and Justin told me you were here with Dean. Where is he?" She dodged back in forth for the search of Dean.

"Um...he...went to the bathroom."

"Oh I'm surprised usually he doesn't leave you alone anywhere, not even for the bathroom. Well let's...wait a second...he's not here is he? Isn't he supposed to be helping fix his friends car?"

"Crap." Alex mumbled. She knew there was no way of getting out of this. "Okay you caught me, I'm not with him."

"Alex you know you're not suppose to go anywhere without anyone unless you're at home or at someone's house."

"But I can't stand it anymore! You're all suffocating me! Don't you get that I need to be alone!"

"But it's dangerous." Harper started, watching everyone stare at Alex as they passed.

"He's in jail Harper." Alex rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Well..." Harper started, but decided not to continue. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell Alex. Especially not here. "It's not just because of him. You're still not eating enough and suppose you just pass out on the floor."

"Well I'm sure someone will call for help. People aren't just going to walk over an unconscious person. And I'm not going to pass out because I am eating enough." Her voice grew tense, with a hint of annoyance.

"You're not eating enough and if you keep it up you're going to end up in the hospital again." Harper warned. "I miss the old Alex. What happened to her?"

"She got fat."

"Alex what happened the girl who didn't care what other people thought about her? Or who always pulled crazy pranks on people and was always laughing? I miss that girl." Harper took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"You try being the fat one."

"But you're not fat. Why don't you understand this?"

"Because I am." Alex let a tear slip from her eye.

"Alex you're sick. And you need to gain weight. It's not normal to be able to see every bone in your body. I'm not a therapist and I don't how to fix the image you're seeing in the mirror, but you're not fat. Look at you're arms. You can see almost every bone in it. Please stop saying you're fat." Harper couldn't only the tears back any longer. They all came down one by one.

"You don't know what I've been through."

"Alex I know you've been through a lot of awful stuff, but you're ruining you're life. Do you want to grow up and have children?"

"Yeah, I guess." Alex burrowed her eyebrows, trying to figure out Harper's point.

"Well if you keep this up, you're not going to live to grow up and Anorexic people usually have a hard time conceiving."

"So do obese people. And I already conceived, but she was murdered!" Alex started to leave, but Harper grabbed her.

"Alex, wait!"

"No, please just leave me alone." Alex said between sobs.

"Let me take you home."

"But my car..."

"Somebody will get it later. I'm driving you home." She looped her arm with Alex's quickly moving out of the mall. She was trying to avoid people staring but everyone saw Alex sobbing and everyone most likely knew why. But right now, Alex had other things on her mind.

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Alex slipped out of her car, slamming the door behind her. She walked up the porch steps to Dean's house, colliding her finger with the doorbell. "Come in, I'll be down in a minute." The voice was familiar, but it didn't quite sound like Dean's. Maybe his parents were back from Florida, where they had been for almost three months taking care of Dean's grandmother who had injured her hip. Dean had explained to them about Alex's eating disorder, but left out most of the Mason events.

Alex slowly and cautiously opened the door, walking inside. It was empty. "Dean?" She called, but received no answer. An uneasy feeling came over her and the door suddenly slammed close. She turned on her heel, facing her nightmare. There in front of the now locked door was Mason. Alex stood very still, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her from fear. Tears rolled down her cheeks as memories flashed through her mind. She didn't know what to do so she continued to stand there. He came closer to her, causing her body to tremble. "Please don't hurt me."

"You thought you could get away with this. You thought you could just put me in jail and everything would be okay. You thought the death sentence would be the best solution." He circled around her, before slamming her frail body against the wall. He pressed his body against her, leaving her no room to breathe. "Well you thought wrong."

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered in the meekest voice, choking down her sobs.

"Maybe we should have a little fun." He slipped his hand up her shirt and she closed her eyes feeling disgusted. She lifted her knee up, colliding it with his crotch. "Oh!" He fell to the ground in pain, pulling his knees to his chest. Alex made a run for it, struggling to open the door. But then it hit her that the door was locked. It was amazing how fear could take away someone's common sense. She threw the door opened, jumping at the large man behind the door. Now she was completely confused and terrified.

"Please help." Alex begged, unsure whether this man was here to help or team with Mason.

"Oh don't worry. I'm here to help alright." He pushed Alex onto the floor, slamming the door shut. "I'm here to help Mason. Nobody messes with my jail buddy."

Alex felt sick. Here were two strong, escaped inmates that were attacking her. Mason scooped her in his arms and she didn't dare to fight back, because she knew he was going to win. She was too weak. He carried her upstairs where he chained her to Dean's bed. She had no clue what he was about to do, but she knew it was probably bad. She watched as he poured buckets of gasoline around the room and pulled a lighter out of his pocket. Alex cringed, knowing her life was about to end. She wasn't sure if this was what she wanted, but she defiantly didn't want to die like this. She had at least wanted to say goodbye to Dean and her family, and die in a peaceful way.

Mason pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, confusing Alex. He lit the cigarette breathing it in. He then held the cigarette against Alex's chest, watching her squirm in pain. She clenched her fists, trying to remain conscious from the unbearable pain. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he finally pulled it off of her skin, leaving a horrific scar. "That's what your whole body's going to feel like, except even worse." He laughed, as he flicked the lighter on. He slowly brought it to the ground where he had spilled the gasoline. The lighter hit the ground and the flames began to quickly spread through the room. He ran out, slamming and locking the door behind him. Alex squirmed, unable to do anything else.

"Help me! Somebody help!" She shrieked as loud as she could as the flames grew closer to her. She felt the heat throughout her entire body, causing her to break into a sweat. She struggled to breathe as the odor of the fumes grew stronger. And then...everything went black.

_Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry about the major delay. I was busier than I thought and then I was in the Bahamas. Updates will most likely be once a week, except for when I'm busy. Occasionally it will be more than that. Thanks again! Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Help me! Somebody help!" She shrieked as loud as she could as the flames grew closer to her. She felt the heat throughout her entire body, causing her to break into a sweat. She struggled to breathe as the odor of the fumes grew stronger. And then...everything went black.

The old woman across the street stepped onto her front porch, quickly dialing 911. She knew the house had fire alarms, because they had gone off once before when they accidentally started a small fire in the oven. But she was puzzled of why they weren't going off now. She hoped nobody was in there because the house were quickly burning away. But she could swear she heard a scream earlier. She watched terrified as the police, ambulance, and firefighter arrived, all their alarms peircing throughout the neighborhood. Now everyone was watching on their front porches.

Firefighter all sprayed the house, calling through to make sure nobody was in the house. But as they entered one of the bedrooms, they were mortofied by the sight. There Alex's limp body lay, chained to a bed. The quickly broke through the hot chains, one of the firefighters scooping Alex in his arms. He quickly ran back down, resting her on a gurney. Everyone gasped at the body, who was yet to be identified. Nobody could tell who it was, because the face was layered with soot. She was rushed to the emergency room as the firefighters finally put out the rest of the fire. But the house was destroyed. Unable to be fixed.

The police contacted Dean, who was at first baffled. He knew his parents were home yet and nobody else was in his house. But when they told him a girl was found chained to a bed and he called Alex and got no response he suddenly knew it _had _to be her. And it was.

Dean entered the hospital, practically stumbling against the front desk. This all felt too familiar. And the same woman was working at the front desk. She smiled at him, knowing who he was here for. "Are you here for Alexandra Russo?" Dean nodded, unable to speak. "There's nonews yet, but as soon as there is I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Dean whispered huskily, collapsing onto a chair. And a second later Alex's family and Harper strolled into the hospital.

"Is there any news?" Theresa asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Dean shook his head, letting the tears fall. Was it even possible for her to survive this? The entire house had been destroyed. Hopefully the firefighters had gotten her out in time. But Dean didn't know a thing about what had happened. The only thing he knew was Mason had done this. He wanted to kill Mason right now. How could somebody hurt Alex? She was always so happy and funny.

So they waited hours. And then finally a nurse appeared. But the news she brought wasn't what they wanted. "I'm sorry, visiting time is over."

_Review! (Sorry it's so short)_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

"I'm sorry, visiting time is over."

"Oh no. I've been waiting here for six hours and I am not leaving until I find news about my daughter!" Theresa raised her voice, struggling to hold back her tears.

"I'm sorry, but…"

"It's okay, Annie. This is Alexandra Russo's family. I've got it from here." Dr. Stevens appeared from the hallway, making her way over to them.

"Is Alex okay? Did…did she…make it?" Theresa asked the question that they all dreaded of hearing, but yet they were on pins and needles to find out.

"Well she's survived so far, but every second she's alive is a miracle."

"Oh." Theresa gasped, leaning against her husband as she sobbed.

"What they've gathered so far is two men were involved in the act and they tied her down on a bed in a bedroom and started the fire. Because her body is extremely weak, her lungs were unable to handle the smoke or pressure and she fell unconscious. One lung had actually collapsed, but we repaired it. She has amazingly not been burned badly. Her legs are slightly burned in spots, but nothing major. You're extremely lucky that they got her out in time. But the chemicals have affected her greatly. If this had happened to a regular person, there chance of surviving would be much greater, as well as their health status. But because of Alex's eating disorder, the chances are very…slim. I mean…her body is extremely weak as it is, but now this on top of it, it made it worse."

"So basically you're telling me she's not going to survive?" Jerry asked, tears continuously streaming down his face.

"Well, it'll be a miracle if she survives the night, but I do believe the miracle could happen. She's been through _so _much and I think she's too strong to give up now." Dr. Stevens slightly smiled, hoping to bring a smidgen of hope to the family. This was the hardest part of her career. To tell someone that their family member or friend or spouse/partner was dying or severely ill. Especially when the patient was young. Or when the patient had already survived so much trauma, like Alex.

"Oh god. My poor baby girl." Theresa sobbed into her husband's chest, terrified for her daughter's health. "How much pain is she in?"

"Well…right now she's unconscious, but if she wakes up, a lot. She's had numerous surgeries. But with antibiotics she should heal well. She's going to have much difficulty breathing and probably won't be able to breathe on her own from anywhere from a week to months. But the fire isn't the only thing that's caused her problems. I've also checked to see how much progress she's made since she's left and she hasn't made any."

"But we've been getting her to eat a little at dinner." Jerry wiped his tears, struggling to remain strong for his wife and sons.

"And I make sure she's eating lunch." Dean sobbed, wishing this was all a nightmare.

"Well it seems that she has a slight esophagus tear, which means she's forcing herself to throw up any food she's eaten."

"But we don't leave her alone. We usually watch to see if she goes to the bathroom after she eats." Theresa bawled, feeling the situation could not get any worse.

"Well let me rephrase that. She hasn't thrown up everything she's eaten, because she wouldn't have survived this far. It's impossible. But she's throwing up often. Her vitamin and sugar levels have decreased and her blood pressure is low and if decreases anymore will put her in a coma. And because her osteoporosis is becoming worse, her bones are becoming too weak that she will start having stress fractures often. She's at the point where if she falls, or even the just stumbles, she'll probably fracture a bone. And burn victims are supposed to intake twice as much nutrients."

"If…she _does_ wake up, how does the treatment work and how long will it take?" Jerry spoke as his knees began to feel weak.

"It'll take about five months for her legs to fully heal, maybe less. But they should start healing in about a week. Well, that's when you'll notice they're starting to heal. Hospitalization is required for a week, but with her situation, most likely longer. It's critical that we stay on top of her, making sure her burns do not become infected. But then again, the burns aren't the only problem. She's still not eating the amount that she needs to. And I mean there's only so much we can do for her. After we get her to the point where we can release her, I suggest a mental hospital or rehab or somewhere to get her to eat again. Here are a few pamphlets, if you'd like to extend your search, I'd suggest the Internet and you can always talk to me. But let's not worry about this right now. Right now let's hope she'll wake up"

"Thanks." Jerry replied. "Can we visit her?"

"Yes." Dr. Stevens nodded. "I'll escort you there."

They all followed Dr. Stevens to the elevator where they rode in awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say or do. They were all mourning, each trying to comfort themselves and hope everything would be okay. But the thing was, they had already beat a lot of odds. Was it possible to receive another miracle? Was it even possible for Alex to survive? Or was Dr. Stevens just trying to hold off the news?

She led them to the room, opening the door and holding it open for each of them. There Alex was, lying lifelessly. She was as pale as a ghost, but was still beautiful. Her hair lay perfectly around her, outlining her heart shaped face. A tube was down her throat, giving her the support to breathe. A few scratches were left on her face, Mason's DNA left on them. Her legs were slightly burned, appearing sensitive. Various machines were attached to her and an oxygen mask was connected to her face. Her body was emaciated to the point where almost every bone was seen in her body.

Theresa turned away, unable to see her daughter like this. She leaned against her husband, burying her head into his chest, sobbing. Jerry began to sob with her, wondering how it had gotten this bad. Harper stared at her friend, traumatized by the sight of her dying. Justin and Juliet both turned away, Juliet pulling him into a comforting hug as he cried. Max ran to Harper, sobbing as she pulled him into a hug. Dean collapsed beside Alex's bed, drowning in his tears.

"I can't watch anymore. I can't. How could this happen? How could this happen to my baby?" Theresa broke down, unable to stay strong for her sons. Jerry pulled her out of the room, struggling to calm her down.

"Is she going to survive?" Max choked, looking up at Harper.

"If…if we hope." Harper attempted to hold back her tears, hoping to bring Max comfort.

"I'm going to find this guy. He's not getting away with this." Dean gritted his teeth, wiping the tears off of his face.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Justin pulled out of Juliet's arms, following Dean out of the room, without giving anyone the chance to stop them.

_Thanks for reading! I'm so, so, so sorry I took so long. My computer was broken! Again! But it's all better now and updates will be quicker. Thanks again! Review! _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Alex slowly opened her eyes, feeling her entire body ache. She glanced around the room, completely confused. But then it hit her. She began to remember everything. She had gotten a text from Dean, but it was really Mason setting her up. She had gone to his house and Mason had attacked her. He chained her to the bed, burned her chest with a cigarette and set the house on fire. She glanced down at her weak body. She was amazed she had survived. She thought there was no chance. And surprisingly, she had no severe burns, except from where he placed the cigarette. She glanced at the numerous machines surrounding her. Was she really alive?

She watched as the door opened and Dean entered with a bouquet of lilies- Alex's favorite. He was startled by Alex, who he was expected to be unconscious or- what he feared- dead. But it was a miracle. She was awake. "Oh my god. You're alive!" Dean stared at her, trying to figure out if this was real. He ran out of the room. "She's alive! She's awake!"

Dr. Stevens, who had just exited a room, heard Dean's news. She dashed into Alex's room, shocked by Alex's recovery. "Oh my goodness. How do you feel?"

"In…in a lot of pain." She whispered in a husky voice.

"Your body is extremely weak. And because of your eating disorder, your body was unable to handle the smoke or the pressure.

"Did…did they catch him?" Her voice was hardly audible, sending chills up Dean's spine.

"No, not yet." Dr. Stevens hated to admit it, but it was true. And she could see the fear in Alex's face. "But there are tons of people looking for him."

"I'm not going to leave your side. He won't be able to hurt you." Dean moved closer to Alex, gently intertwining his hand with hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered hoarsely.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go call your family to tell them you're awake. They'll be thrilled. We didn't think you'd survive the night, but now you're awake and functioning properly. It's a miracle." Dr. Stevens smiled, opening the door. "Oh, would you like something to eat in a little while? You have to wait about a half hour."

Alex stared at Dr. Stevens, deciding whether she should say yes or no. She didn't want to eat, but she also didn't want to listen to them lecture her about the dangers. "Um…I…I don't know."

Dr. Stevens and Dean both exchanged looks. Was this a good thing or a bad thing? Did she really want to eat and was afraid to admit it? Or was she tricking them? "Okay, well when it's time I'll bring you some oatmeal and water." Dr. Stevens slipped out of the room and headed down the hall. She made her way into the office and grabbed the phone. She quickly dialed the Russo's number and listened to the other line ring. Finally a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?" Theresa's voice was shaky, hoping she wasn't about to find out deadly news.

"Hello, this is Dr. Stevens."

"Oh god, please tell me she survived the night." Theresa grabbed the counter and she felt her knee become weak.

"Yes she did. As a matter of fact she is awake and functioning properly."

"Oh thank god." Theresa felt tears of relief run down her cheeks. She brought the phone down for a moment and called out to her family. "She survived! She's awake!"

"Dean's in the room with her. She says she's in a lot of pain so we're going to give her some pain killers in her IV."

"Thank you so much, we'll be right over to visit her." Theresa hung the phone up and grabbed her jacket. One by one everyone piled downstairs, ecstatic by the news Theresa had just called out. "Come on, let's go visit her."

A nurse slipped into Alex's room, holding a new bag for her IV. She smiled at Alex and Dean as she switched the bags. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good."

"We're happy to see you're awake. Hopefully the painkillers will kick in soon and give you some relief. You're a very brave girl."

"Thanks." Alex forced a smile. The nurse's sweaty hands gently grabbed Alex's arm to take her pulse. She suddenly flashed back to the night when Mason raped her. She squeezed Dean's hand hard, wincing.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Tell him to stop! Tell him to stop!" Alex shrieked, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Alex, wake up." Dean gently nudged her, immediately regretting it.

"Don't touch me!"

"Just let her get through it." The nurse turned around, wishing there were some way to help Alex. Dean watched in horror as his girlfriend relived the nightmare. She finally calmed down, tears running down her face like a faucet. Dean was unsure what to do. He did not want to touch her, fearing she'd fall into another horrific flashback. "Are you alright?"

Alex slowly shook her head, tears continuously falling from her beautiful eyes. "It was like it was happening again. And I couldn't tell him no."

"It's okay. It's all over." Dean stood up and pulled Alex into a hug. Although she didn't say what event she was talking about, he knew she meant to rape. He gently rubbed her back as she sobbed against his chest.

"Would you like to speak to the psychiatrist?" The nurse sweetly asked, but Alex shook her head. She frowned at the sad scene, before slipping out of the room.

Alex scooted over, allowing Dean to sit beside her. He pulled her on his lap, holding her in his arms. This is where Alex wanted to be forever. This is where she felt safe. She leaned her head against Dean's shoulder, letting the tears fall from her eyes. He gently stroked through her soft hair, soothing her. He hated seeing her this way. She was in misery and he just wanted to take it away from her. Alex was normally bubbly and carefree. But for a while now, it had been taken away from her. All because of one person. One person who Dean wanted to kill. Who put Alex through Hell. Who made her miserable and terrified. Mason.

The door suddenly opened, startling Alex. She took in a deep breath, watching her family members pile into the room. "Oh Alex, thank god you're alright." Theresa hurried towards her daughter, gently kissing her cheek. She wanted to hold Alex in her arms like she was a baby.

"We love you so much." Jerry wiped the tear that had escaped from his eye, gently hugging his daughter. But he hardly touched her, fearing he would hurt her.

The nurse entered the room again, sweetly greeted the family. "Don't mind me, I just have to change Alex's bandage."

"Do you need me to move?" Dean asked.

"No, please don't leave me." Alex begged.

"You can stay. This will only take a minute." She came closer to Alex, slightly pulling her gown down, where a large bandage lay. She slowly and cautiously peeled it off, revealing the horrific scar. Both Harper and Juliet turned away, feeling a wave of nausea pass them at the sight. Dean cringed, wondering how much pain Alex was in. The nurse lightly patted the scar with an antibiotic, causing Alex to slightly wince. She then conscientiously placed a new bandage, hiding the scar. She then left, leaving the family alone.

Nobody knew what to say or do. Alex was hopeless and they were beginning to feel it too. She had been through so much trauma and it needed to end. They all attempted telling her soothing and comforting words, but she didn't seem to be affected. Instead she continued to sob, wondering if her life could get any worse.

_Review!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two and a half weeks had passed until Alex was finally discharged. Her burns were beginning to heal and she was gradually increasing her diet. The only reason was because she was her parents were threatening to send her to a mental hospital or rehab. And she did not want to be there. She was now seeing her psychiatrist every other day, instead of twice a week. But there was still no improvement with her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. But one reason might have been because Mason was still missing. And Alex was absolutely terrified.

Dean had helped her into her room, because her body was still weak. An air mattress was set up on the floor because Dean had been staying with them. His house was completely destroyed and he had nowhere else to stay. He was forced to tell his parents what happened, which led him to tell them _everything_ that had happened to Alex, not just her eating disorder. They had gotten the quickest flight and were coming back tomorrow. His grandmother had no longer needed them anymore and Dean had needed them more. They too would be staying at the Russo's, until they bought a house. It would mostly be paid for with insurance, but all there belongings were gone.

She slowly sat down on her bed, staring at the floor. Dean watched her, wishing there was something he could do to help her. She was beyond traumatized and it was too much for her to handle. "I'm so sorry, Dean."

"For what?"

"I burned your house down." She began to cry as she looked up at him.

He shook his head, sitting down beside her. "No, you didn't do anything. This isn't your fault. I'm not mad at you the slightest bit."

"But all your stuff is gone."

"Hey, hey, hey. Look at me." He gently lifted her chin up, wiping away her tears. "I don't care about my stuff. All I care about is you. I can survive without my stuff, but I wouldn't be able to survive without you. That's all that matters. Is that you're okay."

"Where could he be that they can't find him?" She continued to cry as Dean gently rubbed her arm.

"Maybe he died in the fire."

"I'm almost positive he didn't. He doesn't want to die. He would have left. He'll do whatever it takes to make my life even more miserable. And he hates me even more because they're giving him the death sentence."

"Is it possible he turned himself into a werewolf?"

"I don't know." Alex sniffled, becoming even more nervous. What if he did turn himself back into a werewolf? They would never find him. And then when nobody was expecting it, he'd come back and attack her again. And then all he'd have to do was turn himself back into a werewolf and nobody would find him. "Now they'll never find him."

"Yes they will. And he might not have even though of that. He's an idiot."

"He's not an idiot. He found ways to drug my drink. He found ways to harass me everyday for a year. He found ways to not get caught and when he did he hid somewhere for a week. He found ways to stalk me and somehow found out I was…pregnant. He pretended to hurt himself in jail so they'd have to go in and see what he was doing and he escaped. I'm sure he's thought of turning himself back into a werewolf."

"Alex, it's okay."

"You keep telling me that, but it's not! It's not okay! I can't do this anymore! I just want him to be dead! He doesn't deserve to be alive! He's ruined my life! He's killed…my daughter! Why? Why me? Why does he hate me so much? How can someone be so mean?" She sobbed, feeling such hatred toward Mason.

"Calm down. He's does deserve to be dead. In fact, he deserves so much more than that. If it were up to me, he'd be put through the exact same pain he's put you through." Dean pulled Alex closer to him, holding her tight.

"It wouldn't be the same. He obviously doesn't care if someone killed his child, because he's killed his own. She was so innocent and he had to kill her. She didn't even have the chance to breathe. I didn't even get to _meet _her."

"You're still upset about that?"

"Yes! She was mine, Dean! She was a baby and he killed her! An innocent little girl! I didn't even know her yet, but I loved her. How could somebody kill their own child?"

Dean didn't know how to respond. He didn't think Alex had been this bothered by her miscarriage. In fact, he though she had be relieved that she no longer had to care for a baby. But she wasn't. And he didn't know how to make her feel better.

The door slightly opened and Theresa stuck her head in. She slightly smiled, trying to bring happiness to Alex. But she noticed the tears on Alex's face and the sorrow in her eyes. "We all have an appointment to see Dr. Samantha. We'll be back in an hour or so. We didn't make an appointment for you, because we want you to get some rest. Dean, if you need us just call."

"Okay." Dean smiled, before Theresa closed the door. "Maybe you should try taking a nap."

"I can't sleep without seeing…him."

"Well here let's watch TV and cuddle." Dean leaned back against her bed and pulled her close. She fit perfectly in his arms like a puzzle piece. Dean turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until he came across _Hairspray, _which had just begun. He rested the remote next to Alex and hugged her tighter, smelling the vanilla scented shampoo on her hair.

About a half-hour into the movie, Alex had fallen asleep. Dean did not move the slightest bit, fearing to wake her up. But as he too began to fall asleep her heard a noise from downstairs. He slightly jumped, surprisingly not waking Alex up. He picked his head up and muted the TV trying to listen, but it was silent. He told himself it was nothing, but then convinced himself that it could have been a person. He slowly got up, careful to not awaken Alex. He took his phone and quietly made his way downstairs. He did not see anything and everything seemed in place. He walked to the front door and made sure it was locked. He glanced outside to see if something had fallen, but it hadn't.

But suddenly someone grabbed him and violently pushed him to the floor. His faced was pushed against the wooden floor, but he knew it was Mason. He squirmed, trying to get free, but Mason chained his arms. "Let me go."

"Shut up!" Mason gritted his teeth, before chaining Dean's feet to the coffee table. H then pulled out a knife. "Where's Alex?"

"She's not here. She went to the mall with Harper." Dean attempted to pull away from the chain's tight grip, but failed.

Mason glared at Dean, before placing a piece of duct tape over his mouth. He dropped the knife on the floor and watched Dean squirm for a moment, before heading upstairs. Dean squealed, trying to get Alex's attention, but he was hardly heard. He continued to scream and squirm.

Mason quietly opened Alex's door, to find her sleeping. He quietly tip toed over to her and kneeled down beside the bed. He whispered in her ear and she slightly moved. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening her eyes. But she did not see who she was expected to see. She jumped up looking for an escape, but she was trapped. He crawled on the bed, completely trapping her. "Please leave me alone."

"I'm not letting you get away with this." He came closer, pinning her against the bed.

"What did I do to you?" Alex tried to remain calm, but her heart was pounding.

"Shut up!" He yelled in her face, slapping her hard across the face. Alex winced, trying to move away, but he left her no room. She vigorously kicked him below the abdomen, causing him to roll over in pain. She scrambled to her feet, attempting to open the door. But it was locked and she hadn't realized. And just as she went to unlock it, he jumped up and slammed her brittle body against the wall. She squirmed to get free, but he kicked her powerfully in her right ankle in return.

Dean managed to grab knife with his chained arms and sawed through them. He then broke through the chains on his feet and ran upstairs. He struggled with the doorknob, which must have been locked. He heard the cries and moans of Alex. He had to get in there. He fought with the knob and didn't give up. Eventually it broke. There Mason was on top of Alex, harassing her. "Don't touch her!"

"Get out of here!" Mason demanded, pulling a gun out of his jacket. He rested it against Alex's head, causing her to tremble. "You move and I'll shoot her."

Dean didn't know what to do. So he waited until Mason put the gun down beside him. He continued his harassment on Alex and Dean quietly and slowly moved closer. He grabbed the gun and pushed Mason off of Alex. Alex quickly scrambled to her feet, but stumbled on her throbbing right ankle. Mason abruptly moved towards her, but Dean pushed him to the floor. He held the gun up and pulled the trigger but Mason quickly moved out of the way. He pulled the trigger again but it was empty. Mason came to his feet and pushed Dean. Dean punched his nose, but Mason punched him right back. Alex gasped, attempting to go find a phone, but she collapsed to the floor when she stepped on her right leg. She began to crawl towards the door but Mason pushed Dean to the floor and roughly grabbed her. "Put her down!"

"Or what?" Mason held her down, leaving a trail of unwanted kisses down her neck. She flinched at his actions, feeling disgusted.

"Just leave her alone!" Dean pushed himself on his feet and took a step closer to them. But Mason pulled out, yet another knife. He rested it against Alex's neck, slightly pressing down. Alex held her breath, cringing as Mason's hands wandered her body. Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand here and watch his girlfriend being tortured, but he was afraid to move, fearing Mason would kill her. His eyes moved to Alex's nightstand where his cell phone lay. It was only about three steps away. He kept his eyes glued to the phone and took one step closer. He took yet another step, but jumped as he heard Alex squeal. He whipped his head to see Mason's hands assaulting Alex. "Don't touch her!"

"Shut up!" Mason screamed again. This time he grabbed Alex and slammed her body against the wall. He slapped and punched her, causing her fragile body to collapse to the floor. She sobbed, trying to move away, but she was too weak and there was no place to go.

"Please stop." She begged, her eyes moving to Dean who grabbed Mason and pushed him to the floor. He threw the cell phone towards Alex and she grabbed it and dialed 911. Dean repeatedly punched Mason, but Mason pushed Dean back. He came to his feet and grabbed the phone out of Alex's hand ignoring the woman on the line. He viscously kicked Alex closer to the wall. Dean grabbed Mason's head and threw him to the floor. He fell on top of him, furiously beating him. Alex sobbed from behind, watching as Mason fell unconscious. Dean continued to punch him as the sirens went off and police officers rushed in. They pulled Dean off of him, declaring Mason was dead.

Dean pulled Alex into a hug, gently rubbing her back and she sobbed. "Shh…it's all over now."

_Review!_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Alex stared up at the ceiling. Here she was again. Lying in a hospital room. Her entire body ached, especially her ankle. Her x-ray results showed there was a fracture, most likely because her bones were incredibly weak. She glanced at the IV in her arm, wanting to rip it out. She didn't want to be here. She was tired of the hospital. She had been here too many times. Probably more than cancer patients.

She was startled as the door opened and Dean strolled in. Fortunately he wasn't hurt, with the exception of bruises and scratches. He slightly smiled at Alex, but she didn't smile back. He felt terrible for what happened. He wasn't supposed to let this happen. He was supposed to protect her. But he failed. And now she was even more traumatized. He came beside her bed, gently pressing his lips against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alex whispered, her voice hoarse as it had been lately.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen."

"It's not your fault, Dean." Alex let a tear escape from her sorrow filled eyes.

"Well it's all over now." Dean sighed, gently wiping away her tear. "Alex, what'd he do to you before I came up?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Alex looked away, feeling more tears build up inside her.

"Alex, what'd he do to you?" Dean repeated in a stern voice, as he grew more nervous.

"Nothing!" Alex growled, becoming agitated. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alex…"

"Don't ask me again." Alex glared at him and he nodded.

He stared at her, feeling terrible. She had been through too much. Too much for a person to handle. And Dean didn't know how to help her. He hated seeing her miserable. And just as he thought they were starting to make the slightest progress, Mason came and destroyed everything. Dean was glad he killed him. He deserved it. In fact, he deserved so much more than that. He put Alex through Hell and he got away with being killed. Dean was hoping that he was rotting in Hell. He was baffled at how cruel a person could be. How could one person put another person in such misery?

Alex took in a deep breath. "He's finally gone, but I still feel so scared."

"Alex, that's completely normal. You've been through so much." He slipped in the bed beside her, pulling her close so there was no room left between them. She began to sob, as he held her. "Shh. It's all over now."

"But it's not." Alex whispered. "It's not over when every time you close your eyes he's there attacking you. It's not over when you can't even sit in your own house without being scared. It's not over when every time you put on the TV something about me is on the breaking news caption. It's not over. He may be gone, but his damage hasn't."

Dean didn't know what to say. She was right. Completely right. But the door suddenly opened, startling Alex. A nurse slipped inside, smiling sweetly. "You're discharged."

Dean got up and helped Alex onto her crutches. He followed her outside, where they called Harper to pick them up. Dean called Alex's parents on the way to their house. They were already on their way back. The rest of the car ride was silent. Most people say silence is a blessing, but now, it felt like a slap in the face.

Dean helped Alex inside, letting her rest on the couch. He sat down beside her and pulled her close. He nuzzled his nose in her soft hair, smelling her vanilla scented shampoo. He kissed her head gingerly, pulling her closer so there was no space between them. His fingers danced in her curls and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt hopeless. Completely hopeless. But Dean held her tight and whispered in her ear. "Shh…I know."

_Review! (Sorry it's short) _


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Alex stared out the window as the car left the driveway. She couldn't believe they were doing this to. They were actually going to leave her in at some place miles away from her home. She was reluctant to going, but her parents had literally forced her to go. They packed her bags and demanded her to get in the car. Did they actually think this was going to work?

Alex sighed as they arrived at the institution. She hesitantly stepped outside, staring at the building. This was going to be hell. She didn't want to stay here for however long. She wanted to be back at home with Dean. Were her parents actually going to forbid her to see him for more than a day? How could they be so cruel?

"Please don't do this to me?" Alex implored, looking at her parents.

"Sweetie, this is for your health."

"No, I'll eat if you bring me home."

"You've promised that before. We can't do this anymore. You need help."

"I can't believe you're going to make me leave Dean." Alex rolled her eyes, glaring at her parents. "I hate you."

Theresa and Jerry exchanged glances. They took in a deep breath, grabbed Alex's bags, and led the way into the building. A young woman greeted them, but Alex ignored her. "Welcome! How may I help you?"

"We're checking our daughter Alex Russo in."

"Oh yes! We've been expecting you." The woman smiled. "I'm Melissa. Let me show you to your room. You guys can say goodbye now. We feel it's better to do it now."

"Oh." Theresa said, wondering if this was a bad decision. Both Jerry and Theresa pulled their daughter into a hug, kissing her goodbye. They then left, before they both regretted it.

Alex followed Melissa to her room, not saying a word. Melissa opened the door, revealing a small room with _two _beds. And there on one of the beds, was a girl about Alex's age. She sat Indian style on her bed, sketching in a notebook. She pushed her blonde hair out of her face and pulled her earphones out of her ears. She looked up, glancing at Alex.

"Alex, this is Bianca. Bianca this is Alex, your new roommate." Melissa introduced, but the girls both just stared at each other. "Why don't you girls get to know each other."

Alex forced a smile at Bianca as she dragged her bags into the room. Bianca watched her, observing everything about Alex. "You're that girl that's all over the news."

Alex sighed. "Yup. That's me."

"God, you're a mess." Bianca raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you here?"

"I _was _Bulimic. But I've been over it for like a month now, but god forbid my parents would listen to me and take me out of this stupid place."

"I know how you feel."

"So did that guy die from the death sentence? I haven't heard the latest, because we're not allowed to receive any outside information."

Alex looked down, feeling a wave of uneasiness come across her. "Uhh…yeah."

"So how long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure. My parents didn't really tell me anything. They kind of forced me here." Alex said, as she unzipped her bags. "How long have you been here?"

"Like five weeks. It's torture. You can't do _anything. _There's no TV, no computer, no cell phone, and no magazines. Everyday you have to go to group council and independent council. It sucks. And the people here are so weird."

"Great." Alex sighed, looking at her phone which had just vibrated. She slightly smiled as she read Dean's name. She had missed him already.

"They didn't take your cell phone away yet?"

"No, are they going to?"

"Probably." Bianca said. "They took mine away right away."

"Well there's no way they can take it if they can't find it." Alex slipped the cell phone in a box, locking the lock that was attached to it. She slipped the box in a drawer and placed a shirt over it.

"Good luck with that." Bianca got up and started for the door. "I have to go to group."

"Bye. See you later." Alex quickly finished unpacking, before Melissa walked into the room, without even knocking.

"It's time for your group council. You go to it everyday at this time. It's downstairs in room forty-two. I'll show you." Melissa led the way downstairs into the large room where a group of young girls her age gathered around a table. "This is your group. You'll get to know everybody."

Alex quietly sat down on an empty chair, trying to ignore the staring. Everyone probably knew who she was, because her story had been breaking news for four months now. Even if they didn't know the latest, they had most likely heard the beginning of her story.

A young woman entered the room and sat down. She smiled at everybody, before looking at Alex. "You're the new member. Welcome. Why don't you tell everyone your name."

"Hi, I'm Alex."

"I'm Lauren, you're psychologist. Why don't you share why you're here."

"Um…" Alex started, feeling everyone's eyes glued on her. "I'd rather not."

"Aren't you that Anorexic girl who was all over the news because of the guy that was abusing you." A girl, dressed in all black, with piercings covering her face, asked.

"We don't discuss the news, Jamie." Lauren said, before changing the discussion. "Now Kristen, how are you feeling today?"

Alex looked down, ignoring the conversation around her. She had only been here for about an hour and she hated it already. Even people who hadn't seen the news for a while had known who she was. It was irritating. And there was nothing she could do. Maybe she could call her parents and tell her she hated it here. Maybe they'd understand now that she had at least tried it. They had to take her out. This was only going to make things worse. She had missed home already. She had missed Samantha, her old psychologist. She had understood what Alex was going through and tried to help her.

Alex jumped as she heard her name being called. "Right Alex?"

"What?" She looked up, having not a clue of what they were saying.

"Aren't you dealing with eating issues?" Lauren asked. "Michelle has an eating disorder."

"Oh…yeah." Alex spoke quietly, not wanting to be noticed.

"Weren't you pregnant too? But then the baby died? Was that because you were Anorexic?" Jamie asked. "Oh no, that guy shot you. Right?"

Alex sat silent, battling to keep the tears back. But a tear escaped from her eye, carving a path down her pale cheek. She quickly wiped it away, hoping no one noticed, but everyone was staring at her. Then as if a barrier had broke, all tears began to fall from her eyes one by one. She stood up and ran out of the room.

"I think group is done for today." Lauren decided.

Alex ran back upstairs and into her room. She collided into her bed, sobbing. This was terrible. She couldn't stay here any longer. She had to leave. And just as she thought it couldn't get any worse, Melissa entered. "I'm here to get your cell phone."

Alex wiped the tears off her face and sat up. "I don't have it with me. I left it at home."

Melissa stared at her for a moment, before opening a drawer and pulling the locked box out from beneath the shirt. "Unlock this."

"How…how'd you know it was there?" Alex was baffled.

"It will remain anonymous." Melissa said. "Now unlock this."

Alex stared at the box furiously. She knew it had to be Bianca. It was the only person who knew it was there. But why would she do that? Alex shook her head, staring up at Melissa.

"Alex, if you don't unlock this…"

"What? What are you going to do?" Alex raised an eyebrow, feeling hatred towards the entire place. She couldn't wait to leave here.

"Fine. I'll just take the box." Melissa left with the box, leaving Alex furious.

And then, after Alex thought she was finally alone, Bianca entered. "Hey, were you crying?"

"Don't talk to me." Alex glared at her as she sat down on her bed.

"What did I do?" Bianca pretended to be oblivious, watching Alex roll her eyes.

"You told Melissa where my phone was."

"Me? I'd never do such a thing." Bianca laughed sarcastically.

"You're such a bitch."

"Look, you little skank. I do what I want to do. And if you don't like it, too bad."

_Review!_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Alex stared at the wall, ignoring the conversation around her. She had been here for a week now and it was Hell. Her roommate was bitch, everyone judged her because of what had happened to her, she had no privacy, the psychologists didn't understand what she was going through, and there was nothing to do. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Dean. She wanted to see her family. But she couldn't. And she hadn't talked to any of them in a week. The only time she was allowed to make one phone call was on Sundays. But last Sunday, Bianca had stolen Alex's phone call by making up some crazy lie.

Alex didn't move after group was dismissed. She stayed in her chair, dreading lunch. Her eyes landed on the bottle of antidepressants on the top of Lauren's file cabinet. She thought about it for a moment, before standing up and cautiously making her way to file cabinet. She popped open the bottle of antidepressants, which was half full. She slipped them into her mouth, swallowing a few at a time until it was empty. She stood there for a few minutes, before she began to feel dizzy. She slowly sat down, waiting for her life to end. She felt the room spin and her hearing began to echo. Almost a half-hour later, Lauren entered the room, surprised to see Alex. Alex stood up, but collapsed to the floor, falling unconscious.

Lauren gasped. Her eyes landed on the empty bottle of the antidepressants lying open on the file cabinet. She screamed for help, pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed 911 as Melissa dashed into the room. Melissa kneeled beside Alex, gently shaking her. But she didn't respond, nor move. Soon, people began to surround the room, trying to see what was happening.

The ambulance soon arrived, pulling Alex onto a gurney. They rushed her to the nearest emergency room, quickly bringing her into a room. The chaos began. Doctors began to surround her and nurses rushed back and forth, examining her. "Her heart rate's dropping!"

"She's seizing!"

"Someone call a code!" The doctor screamed as the machine went flat. He quickly began heart compressions, while the nurse ran to get a code. She quickly returned, handing the doctor shock paddles. "Clear!" He collided the paddled with Alex's chest, causing her body to pop up. "Clear!" The lines jumped like ecstatic first grader.

"She's seizing again!"

The doctor slipped a tube down her throat, suctioning out the contents of her stomach. After the fluids were clear, they pulled the tube out and sent the fluids for testing. A nurse entered the room, handing the doctor Alex's file. "I've got her file. She's an eighteen-year-old girl. She's been battling Anorexia for almost five months. She's also diagnosed with depression and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. She was assaulted in August and had a miscarriage due to a gun shot wound. She was being abused for a year. She's the Mason Greyback case."

"So this was most likely a suicide attempt?"

"Correct." The nurse replied. "I've notified her parents. They're on their way over. I'll contact you when they're here. They don't really know what's going on. All they know is that she was rushed to the ER by an ambulance."

"Okay, thank you." The doctor glanced at Alex. She was finally stable, but still unconscious. And right now the only thing they could do was wait.

Theresa, Jerry, Dean, Justin, and Max all trampled into the hospital. Theresa practically stumbled into the front desk, feeling her heart flutter with anxiety. She felt whatever had happened must have been her fault. She was the one who said Alex needed to go to rehab. "I'm here for Alexandra Russo. I'm her mother. A nurse called me telling me an ambulance rushed her here. I don't what's wrong with her though."

"Oh yes. I'll buzz down Dr. McGrath. Hold on." She smiled, before speaking into a walkie-talkie. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Thank you." Theresa didn't even attempt to smile. It was impossible. Here they were in the emergency room for the umpteenth time. This all had to stop. For all of them. It was all becoming too much to handle. Everything had fallen apart and nobody could grasp the straws to put back together.

Dr. McGrath headed into the waited room, slightly smiling at Alex's family. He could that their cheeks were dampened and their eyes were puffy. "Hello, I'm Dr. McGrath. You must be Alexandra Russo's family."

"Yes. Is she alright?" Jerry heart raced as he impatiently waited for the news. "What's wrong with her?"

"She overdosed on antidepressants and went into cardiac arrest. She was also having severe seizures, but we got everything under control. She is currently unconscious. We do believe that it was most likely a suicide attempt. A psychologist at the center said they had dismissed council and she thought everyone left. When she had come back a half hour later she found Alex passed out on the floor and she said she saw the bottle of antidepressants open and empty on her file cabinet, where she thinks she left them by accident."

"Oh my god." Theresa gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth. "This is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have sent her there."

Dean shook his head, before turning around and colliding his fist with the wall. He slid down against it until he felt his body against the ground. He leaned his head against the wall and tears began to steam out from his eyes.

_Review!_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Dean took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He stood there for another moment, before resting his hand on the cold doorknob. He opened the door, slightly smiling at the face he missed. But the smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Alex looked sicker than she had been before she left.

He walked beside her bed, gently stroking a hand through her soft curls. "Hey."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She gazed into his eyes, before all barriers broke lose and tears began to stream down her face. Dean wrapped his arms around her tight as she rested her head against his chest. His fingers danced through her hair as she sobbed. "Shh…it's okay."

"Please don't let me go back."

"No, Alex. You're never going there again. I'm not leaving you." He whispered soothingly, before leaving a kiss on her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. "But why did you do this?"

"Dean, it was terrible there."

"Why didn't you call and tell us?"

"We're only allowed one phone call on Sundays and my bitchy roommate made up some stupid lie and took it from me so she could call her friend." Alex said. "It was like jail, Dean. And they didn't understand me. They all just told me it was going to be okay. But it's not Dean! Nothing is okay! Everything I had is gone!"

"Alex, what are you talking about? I'm still here. You're family is still here."

"Dean, he took everything from me." Alex cried. "He put me through Hell."

"But he's gone now."

"It doesn't matter! The damage he left isn't! You know what happened before you came into my room that day? He did exactly what he did to me the night of the party." Alex felt tears gushing out of her eyes.

Dean stared at Alex, searching for something to say. Did those words really just come out of her mouth? Was this really happening? His head began to pound as he fought himself to hold back the tears from falling. "He…he raped you?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Alex choked out through her sobs. "Or everyone will find out that I'm a worthless slut."

Dean shook his head, shaken by the words which has just fled from Alex's lips. "You're not at all. Did he tell you that?"

Alex nodded, as her vision became clouded with her tears. "I just want this all to end, Dean."

"It will. It's over now. He's gone. You can start to…recover."

"I can't."

"Well…maybe you should start by eating again." Dean hesitated, knowing she was sensitive.

"I can't."

Dean sighed, attempting to stay calm. "Remember when you woke up from the coma? What happened to what you said? You said you were going to eat. That you weren't ready to die. What happened?"

"That was when I thought it couldn't get any worse."

"But it can't now."

"That's what you told me last time! And he came and tried to burn me to death and after that he…he…raped me! Again!"

"But he's dead now." Dean said.

"And how do you know he doesn't have someone else after me? Nothing stops him." Alex felt more tears trickle down her cheeks, even though it felt as if she had no more tears left. "I just can't deal with this any more. I don't think I'm meant to be here anymore."

"Alex, are you kidding me? If you weren't meant to be here, you would have died when this all started."

"That would have been so much better. I thought it was bad then." Alex said. "Dean, I just want to die."

Dean couldn't hold his tears back any longer. They slowly fell from his eyes, forming a trail down his cheeks. "I guess I can't change that anymore. But I just want to know that I love you so much. More than anything. And I just want you to be happy."

Alex remained silent, with the exception of her sobs. She glimpsed into Dean's eyes and slightly sniffled. "I…I don't want to leave you. Maybe…maybe I don't want to die. I just want to get past this and forget it all."

"And you will eventually. And I will be there for you the entire time and so will your family."

Alex nodded, erasing the tears on her face. "I'm so lucky I have you."

"I know." Dean smirked. "I'm lucky I have you too. I can see our future together. You and me with four kids. Emma, Alison, Charlotte, and Anthony. Two dogs and two cats in a beautiful house. Happily and healthy."

Alex giggled, an action that Dean thought he'd never see her do again. "It's good to see you laugh again."

"I'm not going to let him bother me anymore. That's what he wants. He wants me to be miserable and I'm not going to let him win."

"That's my girl." Dean smiled, leaning in and gently pressing his lips against hers. "Does this mean you're going to eat?"

"I'm going to try." Alex nodded.

"Good." Dean smiled again. "You're beautiful and I don't know why you can't see that. You don't need to change. Well…you have to get to a healthy weight, but you didn't need to change. I love you just the way you are. Nothing is going to make me stop loving you."

Alex smiled, glancing into Dean's eyes. He smiled back, before crashing his lips against her and falling into a passionate kiss.

Thanks for reading! I'm not sure what happened last update. I got no reviews! I was very disappointed so please review this chapter. Thanks again. Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Alex stared at the image in the mirror. She slightly smiled to herself, finally beginning to be satisfied with her body. It had been six weeks since Alex had been discharged from the hospital. Ever since then, she has been making rapid progress. She was no longer letting Mason get to her. She was tired of feeling miserable. And she finally began to eat healthy again. Although her portions were still not quite average- which was still much progress and steps to Anorexia recovery- she was finally getting better. And she had gone from ninety pounds to a hundred and five, which was still underweight, but great improvement. Especially considering how bad Alex's situation had gotten.

Alex headed downstairs, greeting her family. Dean had gone out early this morning to get a haircut. Her parents were making breakfast and her brothers were setting the table. She still hadn't told them what Mason had done to her before Dean got to her upstairs. Dean was the only one who knew. But that would change soon. "Can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course, darling." Theresa turned to her daughter, curious of what she was to say. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just think you should know." Alex said. "Before Dean came into my room when Mason was attacking, he raped me again."

Theresa and Jerry exchanged glances. Then they looked at Alex, whose expression had not changed. Theresa took a step closer towards her daughter and pulled her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, Mom." Alex gently slipped out of the hug, a smile planted on her face. "He's gone, which means my misery is gone. I'm done with all of this. I'm not letting him win. It's all over now, which means it's time to get on with my life."

Theresa smiled. They had finally overcome that mass that they thought was impossible. She sat down at the table as her husband slid a platter of pancakes and eggs on the table. Alex grabbed a small pancake and scooped a tablespoon of eggs into her plate. She ate quickly, before pouring herself a glass of milk. "Why are you rushing?"

"Dean's picking me up in a few minutes." She said after taking a sip of the milk.

"Where are you going?"

"We're not sure yet." She said as her phone vibrated. "That's him. Bye."

"Bye. Have fun and be careful."

Alex stood up and grabbed a sweatshirt on her way out. She slipped her phone in her bag and slipped out the front door. She made her way down the driveway and slid into the passenger seat. She greeted Dean with a kiss, before he pulled out of the driveway. "Where are we going?"

"Um…I don't know. The mall?"

"Sounds good to me." She said, as he placed his hand on hers. Her smile suddenly dropped and her hand clenched her stomach.

"You okay?" He quickly glanced at her, before his eyes moved back to the road.

"Yeah. I just felt a little nauseous."

"Are you…you know…getting your period?"

"Why does saying that weird you out?" Alex laughed. He had always gotten flustered when something containing that topic came up. "And no. I haven't had it since…since the night of the party."

Dean glanced at her concerned. "You're not…you're not pregnant, right?"

Alex's eyes widened. The thought hadn't even come to her mind. With everything else that had been going on she hadn't thought about it. But it was possible. Which sent chills up her spine. "Um…I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, maybe we should go get a test."

Alex sighed. She really didn't want to think about this right now. Last time this had happened everything had fallen apart. "I guess."

Dean could read the fear on Alex's face. He pulled into the CVS parking lot and turned the car off. He got out of the car and intertwined his hand with Alex's as they entered the store. Alex's heart pounded in her chest as they made their way to the "family planning" aisle. She glanced at all the tests, before hesitantly grabbing _three_ tests. She headed over to pay, cringing as her eyes landed on a girl who attended their school. A _bitchy _girl. And of course with Alex's luck, she was the only one working in this section.

Alex bit down on her lip as she placed the items upside down on the counter. She attempted to hide what they were, but the girl turned it upright after scanning them. She looked up at Alex with a sly grin across her lips. She dropped them in the bag, took the money from Alex, and handed Alex the bag with a receipt.

Alex followed his out to the car, slipping into the front seat. A tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Dean took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It's going to be okay. You may not be pregnant."

Alex nodded, taking in a deep breath. When they got back to the house, Alex and Dean walked in, neither of them mentioning the test. They both walked up to Alex's room, where she left her back and headed into the bathroom. Dean waited outside while she completed the tasks to the test. She opened the door when she was done, anxiously waiting for the results.

After what felt like an hour, it was time. All three read the same thing…

_Thanks for reading! Now that the holidays are over, updates will hopefully be back on track. The only thing is I am starting physical therapy so I might be a little behind sometimes. Please stick with me. Thanks and please review!_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Alex nodded, taking in a deep breath. When they got back to the house, Alex and Dean walked in, neither of them mentioning the test. They both walked up to Alex's room, where she left her back and headed into the bathroom. Dean waited outside while she completed the tasks to the test. She opened the door when she was done, anxiously waiting for the results.

After what felt like an hour, it was time. All three read the same thing…negative. Alex took a sigh of relief, falling against Dean as his arms folded around her. "Thank god. I don't think I'd be able to take care of a baby."

"I think you'd do a great job." His hands slid down her petite waist until his hands met hers. His lips crashed against hers, passionately. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Alex whispered, biting down on her lower lip.

"And I'm so happy to finally see you smile again." He gave her hand a tight squeeze, before giving her a peck on her lips.

Theresa paused outside the bathroom, peeking her head in. "Why are you two in…?" She suddenly stopped as her eyes landed on the pregnancy test. "Oh…oh my god."

"No, it was negative. I'm not pregnant." Alex smiled.

"That's great." Theresa took a sigh of relief. Alex was finally coping with the tragedy and a pregnancy would destroy all the progress. But they didn't have to worry about that. Right? After all the tests told her she wasn't pregnant. But Theresa remembered when she had gotten pregnant with Alex. She had taken five tests, all which read, negative. When she had gone to the doctor three weeks later she had already been three months pregnant. And Alex' pregnancy had gone undetected for five months even after the doctors tested for pregnancy. "But…maybe you should go the doctor just to be definite. And they should test you for other things as well."

Dean nodded in agreement. "She's right, Alex. Look what happened last time. And maybe something else could be wrong, considering you haven't had your…period."

"Alex don't tell me the last time you had it was your first pregnancy." Theresa's eyes widened with concern.

"Is…is that a bad thing? It's such a pain anyway." Alex attempted to deny that this was serious.

"For that long, yes. Especially that you're sexually active."

Alex's smile disappeared. Instead it was replaced with anger and grief. "I'm _not_ sexually active. It happened twice and I didn't _want_ it to. I didn't have a _choice_."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean it like that. It just something could be wrong because of what happened." Theresa voice was soothing. She regretted the words she said earlier. Alex was finally improving and she didn't need to come and destroy that. "Let my go call my gynecologist. I'm friends with the woman who works for her, she'll get me an appointment today."

Alex cringed, dreading the appointment. She knew it would be torturous. She did not want to receive a pelvic exam or a Pap smear. But she would most likely require one. She nodded towards her mother, before throwing the three tests in the garbage. The three tests which may have given her false results. She took Dean's hand and led him back into her room. She plopped down on the bed, looking down at her hand.

Dean read the fear and bit or sorrow in her face. "You okay?"

"I guess. I just…I don't think I'm going to be able to handle the doctor appointment. A pelvic exam…it's going to bring back too many memories. Last time I didn't have to be examined because it happened so long ago. It's been two and a half months, but something may be wrong with me."

"You'll get through it. You're strong." Dean took her hands in his as he gazed into her steamy eyes.

"Dean, I understand if you want to leave me."

"What?" Dean burrowed his eyebrows her spontaneous words. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean, I don't…I don't know when I'll be ready to…have sex." Alex talked in a soft voice as tears began to well in her eyes.

"That's okay. I'll wait until you are ready."

"But…what if…what if I'm never ready?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Alex, I love you and nothing is going to make me leave you."

Alex nodded and rubbed her eyes. Dean pulled her onto her feet and attacked her lips with his.

_Thanks for reading! There are only a few chapters left. I've been lacking reviews. I'm not sure where my reviewers went but I hope to hear from you again. Thanks again. Review!_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Alex anxiously waited in the examining room for the doctor to enter. Her eyes nervously wandered the room as her heart pounded in her chest. Maybe she should have agreed to her mom coming with her. But instead she insisted that she'd go alone. She insisted that she needed to do things on her own. That she needed to get over the fear of something happening to her alone. But right now she regretted saying that.

Her body flinched as the door unexpectedly opened. A young brunette smiled as she slipped inside the room. Her hand extended out towards Alex as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dr. DeMarco."

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex excepted the handshake, as she forced a nervous smile at the doctor.

"You're Theresa Russo's daughter, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Alex," she sat down on the stool before the desk. "Tell me what's been going on."

"Well…I haven't had my period for almost a year now. August was the last time I had it and later in August I was…raped. I ended up being pregnant, but at five months pregnant…I was shot in the stomach…and mis…miscarried." Alex felt a hard lump form in the back of her throat. "Just about three months ago, I was raped again. I took a pregnancy test today, well three, and they all came back negative. But I still haven't had my period."

Dr. DeMarco continued to scribble notes down on her clipboard, before picking her head up. "Well, I'm very sorry to hear everything you've gone through. You've also been dealing with eating issues?"

"Yeah. I've been battling Anorexia for about nine months now."

"Well then, I think I know what's been going on. I'm sure you have nothing to be worried about. We'll do some testing just to be sure and there will be no need for you to be examined. Since it happened three months ago if any damage had been done it wouldn't be seen by now and would most likely be healed. What this most likely is, is Amenorrhea"

"What's that?" Alex asked nervously.

"Amenorrhea is the loss of the menstrual cycle due to Anorexia, in this case. Once you begin to recover from the eating disorder, it may take a while to come back. Have you started to eat regularly again?"

"Well I've been eating for six weeks now, but not like a normal person yet. I've been working on it day by day."

"Well that's great." She smiled. "I'm going to prescribe you daily vitamins and hormonal substances. Taking these will help you get back on track and you should start menstruating again in a few weeks. It may take a while to get on a normal cycle and it may be light the first few times."

"Okay, you're free go." She handed the paper to Alex, before standing up. "Tell you're mother I say hi and good luck with everything. You're doing great."

"Thanks."

_Thanks for reading! So sorry that it's extremely short. There only two chapter left, but they are longer. Thanks again and I've been lacking reviews. What's going on? Review!_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Alex sat on the couch with her laptop resting on her legs. The phone beside her began to ring. She picked it up, reading the gynecologist on the caller ID. A wave of fear came across her. Her test results must have been in. Alex didn't know if she wanted the results. But she answered it anyway. "Hello?…oh…okay…thanks."

Alex hit the off button on the phone and dropped it down on the couch beside her. She closed the laptop and dashed upstairs, practically colliding with Dean in the hallway. "I'm not pregnant!"

"That's great." Dean pulled her close, leaving a kiss on her head. "All the other testing was normal?"

"Yup. Well the HIV didn't come in yet, but she said they had tested Mason's blood for HIV a while ago and it had come back negative. Everything is fine. She just wants to see me in two months to make sure everything is normal and see if I get my period by then."

"Good. I'm glad you're okay. It's great to finally see you happy again."

"Me too. I feel so much better. I think everything that's happened just made me a stronger person."

"It has." Dean smiled. "I'm going to go shower. My parents are leaving in a little while to go look at houses."

"Okay." Alex said. She watched him leave to the bathroom, before making her way into her bedroom. She grabbed a tissue from the box on her dresser and blew her nose. She attempted to toss the tissue in the garbage, but failed at doing so. She moved the garbage to pick up the tissue that had fallen behind it. But when she did she revealed a small bloodstain, which suddenly brought back memories.

Mason quietly opened Alex's door, to find her sleeping. He quietly tip toed over to her and kneeled down beside the bed. He whispered in her ear and she slightly moved. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening her eyes. But she did not see who she was expected to see. She jumped up looking for an escape, but she was trapped. He crawled on the bed, completely trapping her. "Please leave me alone."

_"I'm not letting you get away with this." He came closer, pinning her against the bed._

_"What did I do to you?" Alex tried to remain calm, but her heart was pounding._

_"Shut up!" He yelled in her face, slapping her hard across the face. Alex winced, trying to move away, but he left her no room. She vigorously kicked him below the abdomen, causing him to roll over in pain. She scrambled to her feet, attempting to open the door. But it was locked and she hadn't realized. And just as she went to unlock it, he jumped up and slammed her brittle body against the wall. She squirmed to get free, but he kicked her powerfully in her right ankle in return. _

_She cringed in pain, taking in a deep breath. He wasted no time. He pushed her to the floor and abruptly pulled off her pants. She squirmed, wishing he wouldn't go any further. But that was a wish that would not come true. He held her down, crawling on top of her. "Please don't." But he ignored her. "No…no…no!" She shrieked. But it was too late. Her nightmare was occurring yet again. Except this time, she was fully awake. And it seemed even worse than the first time. "Please stop." She begged, drowning in the puddle of her tears surrounding her. But he ignored every word that slipped from her mouth. _

_He finally finished his assault as he heard Dean approaching. Alex pulled her pants back on as Mason did the same. But Mason hovered over her again, his hands invaded Alex's privacy. The doorknob rattled, but Mason ignored it. But it finally broke and Dean stood in the doorway, horrified by the sight. "Don't touch her!"_

_"Get out of here!" Mason demanded, pulling a gun out of his jacket. He rested it against Alex's head, causing her to tremble. "You move and I'll shoot her."_

Dean didn't know what to do. So he waited until Mason put the gun down beside him. He continued his harassment on Alex and Dean quietly and slowly moved closer. He grabbed the gun and pushed Mason off of Alex. Alex quickly scrambled to her feet, but stumbled on her throbbing right ankle. Mason abruptly moved towards her, but Dean pushed him to the floor. He held the gun up and pulled the trigger but Mason quickly moved out of the way. He pulled the trigger again but it was empty. Mason came to his feet and pushed Dean. Dean punched his nose, but Mason punched him right back. Alex gasped, attempting to go find a phone, but she collapsed to the floor when she stepped on her right leg. She began to crawl towards the door but Mason pushed Dean to the floor and roughly grabbed her. "Put her down!"

_"Or what?" Mason held her down, leaving a trail of unwanted kisses down her neck. She flinched at his actions, feeling disgusted. He…_

Alex suddenly flinched as she heard Dean come out of the bathroom. She stared straight ahead, disgusted by the memory. She took a deep breath and self-consciously glanced at herself in the mirror. But she was startled by Dean's appearance. "Hey, you okay?"

Alex hesitated, but eventually spoke up. "Just a flashback."

"Do you…" Dean began, but was soon cut off by Alex.

"Dean I was only supposed to be with you. Only you."

"Alex, what happened didn't count." Dean took a step closer to her, reaching out for her hand.

"But it happened."

"But you didn't choose for it to happen. He forced you."

"Dean, do you think I'll ever forget it."

"I don't think you'll forget everything that happened, but I believe you eventually won't think about it so often."

Alex leaned her body against his, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms draped around her waist. He gingerly pressed his lips against the top of her head, taking in her sweet scent.

_Review! One chapter left!_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Alex leaned back in her chair, taking in a deep breath. She stared at her computer, amazed by the amount she had written. Maybe this assignment wasn't so hard after all. She was suddenly startled as her phone vibrated. She picked it up, opening her new text message. _**Dean **__Just got out, coming to get u now. _

Alex glanced at the clock, which read six o'clock. "Crap." She whispered under her breath. Where did the time go? She quickly replied, before pushing herself out of the chair. She plugged in her curling iron, before pulling off her sweat pants and T-shirt. She quickly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a black blouse. She slid on a pair of black heels, with a bow on side. She stood in front of the mirror, quickly curling her dark hair. Alex sprayed her hair with anti-frizz spray and ran her fingers through her hair. Her shiny curls rested on her shoulder. She grabbed her bag just as her phone vibrated again.

Alex's heels clicked on the wooded floor as she quickly made her way downstairs to the living room. She yelled to her mother that she was leaving. She pulled on her jacket and opened the front door, shivering at the chilly air as she stepped outside. It was mid April but at night it would go down to the forties, sometimes even the thirties. She made her way down the porch steps, sliding into Dean's car. "Hey." She greeted, leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

"Hi, you look beautiful." He smiled, beginning to pull out of the driveway. "As always."

"Thanks." She smiled, as he rested his free hand on hers. "How was work?"

"Good." Dean smiled. "Actually, we were doing a valentine's day craft and all the kids started asking if I had a valentine. So I told them I do, my girlfriend. So they all wanted to see a picture of you. I showed them one on my phone and one little girl thought you were very pretty. And I think one of the little boys has a crush on you."

Alex laughed. "Well it makes me feel better that two year olds think I'm pretty."

"Two to three year olds." Dean smirked. "They're so cute though."

"Where are we going?"

"Ciao Bella's. I figured we haven't been there in a while."

"Sounds good to me." Alex smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. She stepped out of the car, placing her hand in Dean's as they walked up the pavement. They stepped inside the warm restaurant, where a young woman led them to a table. They both sat down and listened to her explain the night's specials. When she left, they opened their menus and both began to read the Italian foods. This had been their favorite restaurant, before Alex's Anorexia and Dean used to always treat her here. "I think I'm going with the Fettuccini Alfredo tonight."

"That sounds good." Dean said, surprised she had ordered something that was probably loaded with calories. "I think I'm going with the Gnocchi Bolognese."

Dean watched as the server placed a basket of bread in the center of the table and filled the glasses with water. Alex waited a moment before jumping in on the bread. She slipped a piece in her mouth, before looking a Dean questioningly. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm just surprised you're eating the bread and ordering Fettuccini Alfredo."

"Well those two year olds boosted my confidence." She laughed sarcastically.

"I'm glad to have you back." Dean smiled. "And besides, I couldn't stare at your gorgeous face?"

Alex blushed. "No, you were giving me a weird look."

Dean smirked, taking a piece of bread to his small plate. "You're crazy. But I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too." She stuffed more bread into her mouth, before taking another sip of her water.

It wasn't long before their food was served. They both ate, while discussing their day and conversing their future lives. After they finished they both decided to share a chocolate, peanut butter cheesecake. But Mary was only able to take two bites before she complained she was full. She had eaten a decent amount of pasta, but not nearly as much as an average person. "I'm so full."

"Are you sure you're full?" Dean asked, feeling a bit worried.

"Yes, Dean. Believe me, I'm not going back there." Alex said. "I'm just still not used to eating normally. I get full quickly."

"Well it's good to hear that you're not going back there. But now I have to eat it all." Dean slipped another spoonful of the cheesecake and vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

Alex laughed, as she watched her boyfriend finish the cheesecake. "I love you."

"I love you too." They both leaned in over the table, pressing their lips together. When the pulled apart, Alex's smile stretched from ear to ear. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all…

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it is a little short. I'm actually sad to end this story, considering I've been writing it for a year. But then again, it would start to be dragged out. Well I will be publishing new stories soon and I hope you read them. Thanks again and please leave your last thoughts. Review!

_P.S. I'd like to give a special thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome!_

_I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I only own the plot and characters I created. _


End file.
